Unforgotten
by Smiles1998
Summary: Long before the war between Animals and Humans, Sonia and her best friend, Kin, leaved peacefully in a farmers village on the edge of Hidden Kingdom. But, Kin was kidnapped and raised by wolves at a young age. Now, in the Final stages of the war, Kin is found as being the Wolf Queen. Will her and Sonia reconnect. And how does Lin Chung fit into this? T for safety.
1. The Wolf Queen

**I want to thank the amazing ****Iceshadow911247**** for inspiring me to write a Hero: 108 story.**

**Now for A little poem I like to call ****The Disclaimer**

**Roses are Red**

**The Sky is Blue**

**I don't own Hero: 108**

**Peanut Butter**

Mystique Sonia's POV

-Mystique Sonia's Dream-

Yaksha was not with me. This I could tell easily.

It was late afternoon.

Where was I? I saw a field, as far as a human and animal can see, covered all sorts of plants and crops.

Lun Chen Village. My childhood home. The place where I spent the first 19 years of my life. **(A/N: I just imagine her as a 19 year old girl. Mighty Ray is 19 as well. Lin Chung is like 23 years old. And Mr. No hands is like 40 or something. At least that's what I think.)**. I shuttered as I realized I was having this… this… this nightmare again.

Then I saw her.

"Sonia! Come on Sonia! Our works done!" A skinny 3 year-old little girl said running up to where I suspect the younger me was standing. I could never see or hear younger me in this dream. "We can go the pond." The little girl said in a whisper. She smiled that mischievous smile that I came to miss. She always had a pretty smile and laugh..

She had porcelain like skin, forest green eyes, lips that were a pale pink, but her most defining feature was her long, curly blonde hair. Her hair went down past her knees and shimmered in the sunlight. It was like looking at strings of pure gold.

She wore a brown dress with a black outline, brown sandals, and a necklace that resembled the skull I always wore on my dress. I knew who she was.

Kin.

My best friend. Who I haven't seen in 16 years.

Then there was a bright flash of light then, the nightmare truly began.

Kin, now fighting fiercely with a wolf (at least 5 times her size!) with only a sharp stick she found, 3 slash marks were on her right cheek.

"How ya doing, Kin?" I heard younger me shout to her. I was fighting a wolf (at least 2 times my size!) with my tongue.

"I've been better! How 'bout you, Sonia?" Kin called back.

"Same old, Same old!" I heard younger me call back.

Then, as soon as it started, the wolves drew back.

The people cheered. Not even our strongest warriors had stayed to fight. We had.

Then it happened…

Kin screamed. I heard someone hit the ground hard.

I turned around to see the wolf queen standing over Kin's unconscious body.

"NO! KIN! DON'T YOU HURT HER!"I heard younger me shouted as I tried to run to save my best friend.

I saw the wolf queen pick her up and carry her away to the pine forest surrounding the village.

Tried to reach her, as I do whenever I have this dream, but get entangled in plants.

The plants try and grab me, I fight them off the best I can, but it's never enough.

She is taken away, and out of my life.

-End of Dream-

I bolted up in my bed. Startling Yaksha in the process.

I was in a cold sweat.

"Oh Mystique Sonia, another nightmare." Peacock Queen said with sympathy.

"Not a new one, Your Majesty. Same one as it always is." I said

Yaksha hugged me and I smiled.

"Oh, you poor dearie. That's the 7th one this week." Peacock Queen said

"All about the same-"I was cut off by the door to my room opening.

Alpha Girl, Goldeneye Husky, and Jumpy came into my room. Followed by Wu the Wise.

"Son…ia… alright?" Jumpy asked me.

"Another bad dream?" Goldeneye asked me.

"Yeah." I said

"We'll have to talk about that later, but now I need you 4 to be the observers for my new experiment." Wu said

"What's the experiment?" I asked

"He wants to see if the new cannons on Samo's back will work." Alpha Girl said.

"What about the rest of First and Second Squad?" I asked

"Went out on a mission. Jumpy said that they wanted you to try and get some sleep." Alpha Girl said as Wu motioned for us to follow him.

"Look how well that worked out." I said

-General POV-

-Some forest in Hidden Kingdom-

A young woman with porcelain like skin, forest green eyes, and ankle length, curly blonde hair (which was tangled, frizzled, and holding home to many twigs and leaves) was lying down on top of a cave. She had 3 scars from what appeared to be slash marks on her right cheek. Surround by wolves. She was wearing a dress, which went down to her knees, made of wolf pelts, bracelets made of shiny silver rocks on each wrist, and no shoes. Her blonde hair was covering most of her body. She also wore a necklace on a black chain and a skull charm on it. The woman was 19 years old. Problem was for this situation was, the woman was human.

"You're Majesty."A wolf said walking up to her. The woman lazily opened one eye

"Yes Chen Chi, what is it?"The woman asked

"Highroller is here to see you. Again" Chen Chi said

The woman groaned in annoyance. But she stretched up and looked toward the wolf.

"Send him here. The sooner he gets here, the sooner he'll leave." The woman said

The wolf nodded toward to other wolfs.

Soon, Highroller and the Zebra brothers walked up to the cave.

"Honorable Wolf Queen-" Highroller started

"Lets' skip the introductions, Highroller. I know you don't want to be here. And frankly, I don't want you here." The woman said flatly.

Highroller raised a brow.

"Right. Kin the Wolf Queen, I ask you for your armies and your services in East Citadels army, against Big Green. In return, I offer you-" Here it comes… "Candy!" Highroller said pulling out a piece of Candy.

She rolled my eyes.

"Well? Will you-"Highroller couldn't finish because all the wolves began to laugh hysterically.

She chuckled to herself inside her head. She was not about to allow him to see her laugh.

"Was it something he said?" Sparky Black asked.

"You three are the biggest morons I've ever met." She said lying back down.

"What do you mean by that?"Highroller asked defensively..

"This is the 27th time you morons have come here. You 3 have yet to realize my choice." She said like it doesn't matter.

"Then what is your choice?" Sparky White asks her.

"I do not wish to join East Citadel or Big Green, until this war becomes my problem." The woman said.

"Wait… So you wish to not join Big Green or East Citadel?" Sparky Black asked

"I believe East Citadel to be run by a hypocrite." She said

"What is that suppose to mean?"Highroller asked

The woman sighed in annoyance.

"You say that all humans are the enemies of animals…" She started

"Which they are." Sparky White interrupted.

"But, East Citadels commander is a human. So, if he said all humans are enemies, then why did no animals turn on him as well."The woman explained.

There was a moment of silence.

"I AM NOT A HUMAN!"Highroller shouted. He turned to his brainless but kissers. " SUMMON, BEARSTOMP! IF SHE IS-"He couldn't finish.

She grabbed one of the rocks of her bracelets and chucked it at the 3.

It exploded upon impact and sent the 3 idiots flying.

The woman howled and all the wolves surrounded them.

The woman leaped down from her spot, and walked exactly like a wolf.

"If you summon that walking goon, I will not hesitate to hurt him and you." The woman growled.

Highroller and the Zebra Brothers ran scared.

"Come my people, let's find a new home. One where Highroller shall not bug us ever again." The woman said leading the pack of wolves away from the cave.

As she did the necklace she wore, came into view. She frowned slightly.

"_I know I got this from someone special to me, but, I just wish I could remember who."_She thought sadly.

Mystique Sonia's POV

-On the way to East Citadel.-

"So… anyone got a plan on how we're gonna save the others?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yeah. We're gonna sneak into East Citadel, grab Commander Apetrully, First, and Second Squad and get the heck out of there as fast as we can." Alpha Girl

I didn't like her, but she was the only hope of getting the others out of there safely.

Then, Bearstomp and his minions came out of nowhere and started attacking us.

"Ambush! Scatter!" Goldeneye shouted.

It was a fierce battle.

Then, Bearstomp knocked Yaksha of my head, and another bear grabbed him.

"Yaksha!" I shouted. Bearstomp grabbed me by the head.

"Sonia!" I heard Jumpy scream.

Bearstomp took out a dagger.

I screamed.

General POV

-Not far away from where the fight is.-

The woman led the wolves to a clearing in the forest.

"This will have to do until we can find another cave." She said.

She glanced down at her necklace. She frowned.

"_Who gave me th-"_She was interrupted from her thoughts by a terrified scream.

Something clicked inside her head.

"_I know that scream. It's the one who gave me the necklace. Mystique Sonia is nearby! And she's in trouble!"_The woman thought.

"My people! Someone is in trouble! We must help them!" She said.

"How do you suggest we do that, You're Majesty?" Chen Chi asked.

"I want my strongest wolves to spread out and attack on my command." The woman said

She led wolves to the spot where the fight was happening.

Sure enough, she saw Mystique Sonia being held by Bearstomp, Jumpy Ghostface fighting off another bear, Goldeneye Husky doing the same to another, a creature she never saw before struggling to break free of a bears grasp, and a human woman she never saw before fighting off a bear.

"Attack the bears, drag them here, tie them up, and drag them to our old cave." The woman explained to the wolves.

"What about the humans, the creature, Liger King, and Rabbit King?" Chen Chi asked

"Leave them unharmed." She said.

The woman howled then, all the wolves charged at the bears.

The woman charged ( on all 4's just like the wolves) at Bearstomp, snarling and growling.

She slashed her claws (nails) at Bearstomp, causing him to fall.

She punched him in the nose and grabbed his head and slammed him against the ground. Knocking him out.

Another wolf came and dragged Bearstomp away along with his minions.

Mystique Sonia's POV

This woman came in and under a minute, defeated Bearstomp and his army.

Along with a bunch of wolves.

This made me wonder who she was.

"_Where do I know her from?"_I thought.

Then, the woman stood up on her legs and turned tom me and smiled.

Something clicked inside my head.

Kin.

Kin, along with a bunch of wolves, just saved me and my friends' lives.

"T-Th-Thank You." I mumbled.

She smiled and nodded.

"I must speak to Highroller, but I will see you all soon enough." She said and ran off to join the wolves.

I didn't take my eyes off her.

"Who was that?"Alpha Girl asked

"Wolf… Queen." Jumpy said

"Mystique Sonia, are you ok?" Goldeneye asked

"Ok, you guys are probably gonna think I'm crazy, but I know that girl! Her name is Kin and she's the one I keep seeing in my nightmares!" I said

**Well, tell that button what you think.**


	2. Her Problem Now

**To:**

**T-FighterX9: Sure! I'd love to do it! Probably won't come out for awhile, I got a lot coming up in the next few weeks.**

**Krazy Katieness: Thanks! And you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Myra the Sark: Thanks!**

**Iceshadow911247: Thanks for taking the time to read this story. As for what Kin said to Highroller, I want to say those things to him, so badly.**

**Now for chapter 2!**

Mystique Sonia's POV

-Near East Citadel-

"Sonia, are you certain that was the girl you keep seeing in your nightmares?" Alpha Girl asked

"I'm positive! I know what my best friend looks like!"I said

"Best Friend? How exactly do you know this, Kin girl?" Goldeneye asked me.

"She was kidnapped when… you know what. I'll tell you guys after we save the others. C'mon!" I said hopping on my turtle.

It was a couple of minutes before the others followed my lead.

"_I'm gonna have to do a lot of explaining to do._" I thought

Kin's POV

-East Citadel-

I still don't know how I know Mystique Sonia. But I know, I know her from somewhere. I just wish I could remember where.

I approached East Citadels western wall.

"You're majesty, what are we doing here? I thought that after earlier today, we try to avoid Highroller." Chen Chi asked

"We are. I just want to have a little talk with him." I said scanning the wall.

"Oh. Well what do you want the rest of us wolves to do?" Chen Chi asked

"Stay nearby. If I need you, I'll howl." I told him.

I jumped and used my claws to cling to the wall. Once on top, I ran along the edge until I found a window into Highroller's throne room.

Once inside, I scaled the wall until a came across a sturdy, metal pipe that could hold my weight. I sat down, and looked at my view of the throne room.

I glanced down to see Highroller, who had not noticed my entrance, pacing back and forth while looking very annoyed, The Zebra brothers starting to doze off, and Apetrully, First Squad (minus Jumpy and Sonia), and Second Squad (minus Goldeneye and that human woman) tied up.

"AGH! Where is Bearstomp and my hostages?" Highroller shouted

I smiled.

"Like we would ever tell you!"Sonia shouted.

She then used her tongue to smack Highroller and the Zebra brothers into a nearby wall.

Jumpy threw some Carrot Grenades at the wall above them, causing debris to land on them.

"_Glad I'm up here."_I thought happily.

The woman and Goldeneye started to untie the others.

"Thank you all for saving us!" Apetrully said

"You're Welcome, Commander! C'mon, we don't know when Bearstomp will regain consciousness." The woman said

"What happened to Bearstomp anyway?" Mighty Ray asked

"We'll explain on the way back to Big Green!" Goldeneye shouted as they ran out the front door.

I laughed silently.

"_I can't wait to see Highroller's reaction._" I thought eagerly

When Highroller and the Zebra brother managed to find their way out of debris pile, Highroller did not look happy.

"AGH! WHERE IS BEARSTOMP? THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"He shouted

"You will your pathetic muscle bear at my cave." I said

The 3 looked up to where I was.

"How long have you been up there?" Sparky Black asked

"Never mind that! I see you finally made your choice, and decided to join the winning side." Highroller said happily

"From that little battle I just saw, it did not look like East Citadel is the winning side." I said smugly.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't see that." Sparky Black said

"If you did not come here to join me, then what are you here for?" Highroller asked

"To tell you that this war is as pointless as you!" I said

"I'm not pointless! If anyone is pointless, it's them!" Highroller said thumbing the Zebra brothers.

"Actually, you all are pretty pointless." I said.

They all frowned.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't pick sides in this war, until it became your problem." Sparky White said

"I'm not picking sides in this war. But, I'm considering joining Big Green now more than ever." I said

"What! What did we ever do to you?" Highroller protested.

"Besides the obvious, you tried to injure my friend." I narrowed my eyes at the 3 idiots.

"What friend?" Sparky Black asked

"Mystique Sonia." I said.

With that, it clicked in my head how I remembered Mystique Sonia.

"You're friends… with one of my worst enemies!" Highroller shouted in rage.

"Apparently. And one of the many enemies that can kick your butt." I said

Highroller was fuming.

"GUARDS! ARREST THAT WOLF FOR TREASON AND BREAKING AND ENTERING!"Highroller roared.

Bears that didn't fight with Bearstomp circled under where I sat.

"I believe it's time I made my leave. Adieu!" I grabbed 5 rocks off my bracelets and threw them to the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to surround the throne room.

Giving me the chance I needed to escape.

-Outside East Citadel-

"You're Majesty! Thank Heavens you're alright!" Chen Che said running up to me.

"No time for that Chen Che! Highroller will be looking for me! And by now, Bearstomp should've regained consciousness." I said running as fast as I could away from that horrible place.

"Where to, Kin?"Chen Che asked

"Near Big Green. I got a feeling that when Bearstomp is awake and free, he'll look for us there." I said

"Are we joining Big Green?" Chen Che asked

"I'm not certain. But, East Citadel is out of the question." I said.

We ran as fast as we could. Eventually, we caught up to First Squad, Second Squad, and Apetrully. All on turtle back.

"Find a place for us to rest. I'm leaving you in charge of the pack until I return." I whisper to Chen Che. He leads the pack off in a different direction, and I continue to follow the turtles.

Lin Chung's POV

-Near Big Green-

"So, your old friend Kin, leading a pack of wolves, saves you all from Bearstomp and his goons, in under a minute?" Might Ray asked

"Then the wolves just dragged them away to who knows where." Alpha Girl said

"Mys-ti-que… Son-ia's… Friend… Kin… Wolf Queen." Jumpy said

"Commander, is there truly a Wolf Queen?" Kow-loon asked

"Yes, Kow-loon, there is. In the early stages of this war, I went to her and asked her to join our cause. She declined my offer because she said she did not wish to pick sides in this war until it became her problem. She did not live near any humans so I did not give it much thought." Commander Apetrully said.

"Well, it appears she has a reason to become a part of this war now." Goldeneye said

"Mystique Sonia, are you certain that this girl is the same one from 16 years ago?" I asked

"I've never been more certain in my life. I just wished I knew how she became the Wolf Queen in the first place." Sonia said

We pulled up to the lake surrounding Big Green, and then we heard grunting behind us.

We turned to see Bearstomp and his bear army.

We all braced ourselves for a fight, but stopped short when we heard someone clapping behind Bearstomp.

A girl around Sonia's age with long, tangled blonde hair, forest green eyes, and porcelain like skin wearing a dress made of wolf pelts and a necklace that looked like the skull on Sonia's dress clapping and looking very unimpressed, sat in a nearby tree.

"Would you look at that? Bearstomp, Highroller's empty headed muscle, about to take revenge on the people who did no harm to him." The girl said

"Kin?" Archer Lee asked

Sonia nodded.

Bearstomp grunted

"Oh, I was just in the neighbor hood. Figured I'd stop buy." Kin said sarcastically.

This girl could understand what Bearstomp was saying. How?

Bearstomp grunted.

"Like I just told you're brainless master, I've yet to make up my mind. But, I am considering it now more than ever." Kin said

Bearstomp fumed.

"You're fight is with me. Not them" Kin said standing up.

Bearstomp smiled, grunted to his warriors, and they just disappeared into the forest.

Bearstomp braced himself.

Kin smiled, grabbed one of the rocks off of her bracelet and chucked it at Bearstomp.

It exploded and sent us all flying back.

Kin landed gracefully in front of us, and swiped at Bearstomp.

"Is this how she fought against him the first time?" Hurricane Lee asked

"Yeah. Only Bearstomp is better prepared this time." Alpha Girl said

"What are those rocks on her bracelet called?" Mighty Ray asked

"Bomber Rocks. They have the ability to explode on impact, time, and reload themselves instantly." Commander Apetrully explained.

"She must have made found them and turned them into a weapon." I said

The battle was fierce. It wasn't until Bearstomp was knocked to the ground and knocked out, that things took a turn for the worst.

After the battle, Commander Apetrully began to walk up to Kin.

A bear started to run up to Apetrully. First and Second Squad noticed this two seconds too late.

Kin noticed right away and just as the bear was about to swipe at Apetrully, Kin pushed him out of the way and the bear slashed across her chest.

Sonia gasped.

Kin clutched herself in pain and the bear grabbed her and threw her out into the water.

I heard her hit her head on something.

I turned and fired some bamboo shoots at the two bears.

Sonia grabbed the bears with her tongue and whipped them as far away from here as she possibly could.

"Kin!" Sonia cried as she ran into the water.

I followed her.

Kow-loon and Jumpy looked over her.

"This doesn't look good." Kow-loon said. It didn't look good at all.

The slash marks on her chest were bleeding heavily and she hit her head on a rock and some blood, not a lot, was starting to seep from there as well.

"Oh no!" Sonia cried

"Quickly! Get her to Wu the Wise! He'll know what to do! Goldeneye Husky, Jumpy Ghostface, Archer Lee, Mighty Ray go find her wolf pack, they'll need to know of her injury. The rest of us well get her to Wu the Wise." Commander Apetrully commanded.

Goldeneye, Jumpy, Archer Lee, and Mighty Ray nodded and went to go find the wolf pack.

Kow-loon and I grabbed her and set her on Yaksha, who was molded into a stretcher, and rode to Big Green.

Sonia rode close to her injured friend.

"She'll be ok, Mystique Sonia." I reassured her.

She smiled weakly at me, and then looked at her injured friend.

I glanced back to see Alpha Girl grab something from where Kin fell into the water, the hop back on her turtle to try and catch up with us.


	3. Open Wounds

**To:**

**Iceshadow911247: It is so annoying! Why change something that's already great! I think we'd all love to throw Highroller off a cliff. And me I would throw him off a cliff into a pool of acid! It's cool, I've been distracted by a video game before too. I thought that exact thing when I wrote that. He's done a lot.**

**Now on to the next chapter!**

Mighty Ray's POV

-Field about 5 minutes away from Big Green-

"How do we know where this wolf pack is exactly?" I asked no one in particular.

"We don't. We might be 5 hours before we find the pack." Archer Lee said

Then, a bunch of wolves jumped out from all sides of us. Snarling and growling.

"Or 5 seconds." Goldeneye said

A wolf with dark brown fur stepped forward.

"I am Chen Che. My Queen put me in charge of my fellow wolves. I ask in her honor, what is it you come for?" Chen Che says in perfect human.

"We… know… you're… Queen." Jumpy said

"How do you know our Queen? I know that Jumpy and Goldeneye know her, but what about you two?" Chen Che asked Archer Lee and me.

"She saved our commander from a horrible injury a few minutes ago. But she was injured horribly herself." Archer Lee said

"What!" Chen Che gasped

"We'll take you to your queen. Just follow us." I said turning my turtle around.

Chen Che nodded

"Stay here and stay hidden my people." Chen Che said to the wolves.

We all turned our turtles and sped off toward Big Green.

-Alpha Girl's POV-

Outside Wu the Wise's room.

I ran up to Sonia.

"Sonia, may I talk to you for a second?" I asked

She looked at me with wide eyes, and then glanced back to Kin's body.

Lin Chung gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ok." Sonia said reluctantly.

We walked to the end of the hallway

"Is this something you gave Kin when you were a kid?" I said holding up a black chain necklace with a skull charm very similar to the one she wears on her dress.

Sonia's eyes widen.

"Yes! Where did you find this?" Sonia asked me

"It was in the water where that bear threw her." I told her.

"Well thank you for grabbing it. Let's go see if she'll wake up anytime soon." Sonia said grabbing the necklace from me and walking toward Wu the Wise's room.

Lin Chung's POV

-Wu the Wise's room-

Wu had wrapped Kin's head and chest in some bandages and gauze.

"Hopefully, this will stop the bleeding. Nature and Science will have to do the rest." Wu said

"Isn't there anything else you can do?" Commander Apetrully asked.

"I could give her some medicine herbs, but she will have to voluntarily consume them somehow." Wu said.

Sonia and Alpha Girl stepped in.

"Is she awake?" Sonia asked

"No. She might not wake up for hours." Wu said

We heard grumbling behind us. We all turned to see Kin stirring.

"She's awaking." Commander Apetrully said

"Give her some space." I said

We all took a few steps back.

Kin blinked her eyes opened.

Her eyes widened in surprise and began to dart back and forth.

"Kin…? Are you-" Sonia was cut off by Kin jumping to a nearby beam and perched herself on top.

"How did she get up there so quickly?" Kow-loom muttered.

"How did I get here?" Kin snarled at us before yelping in pain.

I looked at her bandaged and saw that it was becoming bright red very quickly.

"Be careful! If you move too much, your wounds will become more life threatening!" Wu said.

"Why should I trust any of you in this room?" Kin snarled.

"Sonia."Alpha Girl whispered to her and pointed to something Sonia was holding in her hand. Sonia's eyes lit up, she smiled, and nodded.

Sonia stepped forward.

"Because, you are surrounded by friends." Sonia held up a necklace.

Kin's eyes widened. She study the necklace, Sonia, and everyone else in the room.

She yelped in pain.

"Here, let me help you" Sonia outstretched her arms and helped Kin down.

"Lie down; I'll patch you up again" Wu said

"I must know, why do you trust me?"Kin asked

We all looked at her flabbergasted.

"What are you talking about? You risked your life to save our commander. We all know you are trustworthy if you save someone you don't even know." I said

She smiled.

"We found her wolf pack." Mighty Ray said stepping into the room.

"Your majesty! Thank Heavens you're alright!" A wolf with dark brown fur cried as he rushed to Kin's side.

"I'm fine Chen Che." Kin said

"You're bleeding!" Chen Che cried

"You act as though you're surprised." Kin laughed

We all laughed a bit.

"You'll need to stay under my supervision until your wounds heal. Come, I'll show you to a room."Wu said as Kin rolled on to Chen Che's back.

"Mystique Sonia, If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened the day Kin was kidnapped?" Kow-loon asked.

"Yeah, you said you would explain it to us later. And… it's later." Goldeneye said

Sonia sighed.

"It was 16 years ago, long before I got Yaksha, and it started out as a normal day. Work was done for the day and Kin and I were headed to a pond a few miles outside our village." Sonia sighed

-Sonia's Flashback-

3 year old Kin and Sonia walked through a forest.

"Got the basket?" Sonia asked

"Right here!" Kin held up the basket.

"This is gonna be the best picnic ever!" Sonia exclaimed

At a small, but beautiful pond…

The water was a beautiful shade of blue and had pond lilies spread all over the top.

"To bad we can't go swimming today." Kin sighed

"Yeah, but it's too cold today." Sonia said.

Then, they heard faint screaming coming from the direction they just came from.

The two girls looked at each other then ran as fast as they could toward the sound.

Kin grabbed a stick that was sharpened at one end.

When they arrived at the village, it was being overrun by wolves.

Some were destroying vender carts, some were destroying houses, and most were attacking people.

"Were gonna fight these wolves, aren't we?"Sonia asked

"Yeah." Kin said

"Just checking." Sonia said before running off to fight.

-End of Flashback-

"Not even our most powerful warriors stayed to fight. But me and Kin somehow fought them back. It was good for the first few seconds. Then Kin was knocked out and dragged away. And I never saw her again until today." Sonia said

"Didn't you try to look for her?" Muscle Lee asked

"We did. But the only thing we found was a wolf pup with blonde fur, around Kin's size, lying on the ground near the pond. She was attacked by something and died in the attack. We think the wolf queen knocked Kin out because she resembled the queen's pup." Sonia said

"Well, we have plenty of time to figure out. Let's go see if there isn't anything we can do to make Kin's stay here more enjoyable." Commander Apetrully said

I glanced at Sonia and she seemed to be in a lot a mental pain.

"_Some wounds should just never be re-opened."_I thought.

**The next chapter will be better.**


	4. Kin Saves the Day

**Iceshadow911247: The many wonderful distractions in the world. :/.** **Chen Che is a very likable character. I always wanted to see that movie. I was hoping Kin's reaction would seem that way. I think your story is a lot better than mine. And don'cha just love internet issues? .**

**Oh, just so you guys know, this takes place in a world were Twin Masters doesn't exist. But Lin Chung still has his Harmonica Energy.**

**Now for chapter 4!**

Kin's POV…

I, riding on Chen Che's back, was led to a comfortable room.

"Will this satisfy your comfort needs?" The little old man asked me.

"Yes it will… um… I don't think I caught your name." I said as Chen Che helped me onto the bed.

"Wu the Wise, at your service." Wu introduced himself.

"Thank You for putting these weird white strips on my scratches." I said

"You don't know what bandages and gauzes are?" Wu asked me in a surprised tone.

I tilted my head in confusion.

"We'll have to help integrate you back into human society. I'll have to chat with Dog King tomorrow." Wu muttered to himself. But because of my advance hearing, I heard every word.

"Dog King is here! We haven't seen him in years!" I said happily while Chen Che nodded in agreement.

"You two are friends of Dog King." Wu said astonish.

"Oh yeah, before this stupid war began, Dog King was one of our most trusted allies." I said

"And he is now one of our most trusted dental warriors." A new voice said

I turned to see Mystiques Sonia, Apetrully, Jumpy, and two human men I who's names I don't know.

"He with his brother Wu Song, are Big Green's dental warriors." Apetrully said

"That's interesting. I'll have to pay him a visit tomorrow." I mused

"Not until your wounds heal. You don't want to lose too much blood do you?" Wu said while I groaned

"You always were just a tad bit impatient." Sonia said teasingly

"And you were always just a tad bit stubborn." I shot back in the same tone.

Earning a few laughs from everyone in the room.

"Your Majesty, if you don't mind me asking-"Apetrully started

"Apetrully, I am truly glad you are alright, but I don't feel as though I can join Big Green, just yet." I told them. I saw Sonia frown just a little bit.

"But, believe me; I'm considering joining Big Green. After seeing how Highroller runs his East Citadel." I said. Sonia smiled.

"Well, until your wounds are healed, you are more than welcomed to stay here." Apetrully said

"Thank You. Now-"I turned to the two human men. "I don't believe I know you two."I said

"How could you not know of Might Ray? The best warrior in all of Big Green." The shorter one said

"AKA: Banana Brain." Sonia muttered. I giggled. And she did too.

"And I am Lin Chung. Leader of First Squad." The taller one said

"Now, do you always dive into battles with people twice your size and almost get killed in the process? Or is this just something you just started today?" Mighty Ray asked me.

I glared at him. As did Sonia and Chen Che.

"I always do whatever it takes to protect a friend, even risk my life. And just so you know, I've faced bigger opponents before." I said smugly.

"I must know, how did you sneak up on Bearstomp without him hearing you?" Lin Chung asked

"I guess after living in the wild for 16 years, you just pick up a few things." I said

"You remember getting kidnapped by the old Wolf Queen?" Sonia asked me softly

"Not until you showed me the necklace you gave me all those years ago." I said

"Give… Her … Time… To… Rest." Jumpy said.

"You're right Jumpy. We should all give Kin some time to rest." Lin Chung said

"Chen Che, I'm leaving you in charge of the pack until further notice. Think you can handle it tuff guy?" I asked teasingly.

"I will not fail you my queen." Chen Che bowed his head.

"_I think I might enjoy my stay here."_I thought as everyone left my room.

1 week later…

My wounds had healed somewhat over the week. My head injury was gone, although I did get dizzy every now and then. But the wounds on my chest still needed to be bandaged. I could swim, run, jump, and all other actions, but if I pushed myself, The wounds would re-open and begin to bleed heavily again.

I sat atop of Big Green. Mystique Sonia, Might Ray, and Jumpy were swimming in the water that surrounded Big Green. Jumpy was swimming father out than all the others.

I was drawing the water and how it looked while the sun shined on it.

"I didn't know you were a fan of painting." Lin Chung said taking a seat by me.

"I draw when I have the chance. I just nice to use paint instead of berry juice." I laughed.

"It's a lovely day for a swim isn't it?" Commander Apetrully said happily. Mr. NoHands was by his side.

"Yes it is. I just don't fee-"The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I put my painting and materials aside and stood up to look at the endless path of water.

"Is something wrong, Kin?" Lin Chung asked me.

"Do you ever get the feeling that something really bad is about to happen?" I said

I saw a spurt of water shoot up, not too far from where Jumpy was.

"What was that?" Commander Apetrully asked frantically.

Lin Chung put his hands to his eyes, like a binocular type thing.

"I can't tell what they are. I don't see any animals." Lin Chung said

"They're getting rather close to Jumpy, whatever they are." Mr. NoHands said

"Mystique Sonia, Jumpy, Mighty Ray get back to Big Green! Hurry!" I shouted

Sonia and Mighty Ray, being fairly close to Big Green, got there right away, Jumpy was swimming quite a distance.

"What's going on?" Mighty Ray asked

"Is everything ok?" Sonia asked me.

"Did you two see anything strange in the-"Lin Chung started

"GAAAAH!" Jumpy's terrified scream cut him off.

We all looked just in time to see him get pulled under the water.

"Jumpy!" Sonia screamed worriedly.

Before anyone could say anything. I slid down the side of Big Green and dived in the water.

As soon as I hit the water, a stinging pain shot through my chest. But I had to power through it to save my friend.

I swam as fast as I could and when I reached the spot Jumpy disappeared under the water, I looked down to see him being pulled down by an animal I know.

Dolphins.

An army of whitish-blue dolphins swam in a formation around a light pink dolphin. Obviously, Dolphin Queen. Jumpy looked ready to burst with lack of air.

Powering through the pain, I shot down to grab my fluffy friend, which the Dolphins didn't notice.

When at the surface of the water, Jumpy and I gasped to fill our lungs.

"Thanks… For … Saving… Jumpy." Jumpy said

"You would've done the same for me." I said

Jumpy looked down.

"Dolphins… Coming… Back!" Jumpy said

I didn't feel like fighting, and I don't think Jumpy did either.

"Jumpy I have a plan. I'm going to release some of my bomba rocks, which will launch us into the air, and I want you to, you have your Jump Rope right?" Jumpy nodded and showed it to me. "When we get in the air, I want you to swing your rope out toward Big Green, and hopefully, Commander Apetrully or one member of First Squad will grab it and pull us in. Got It?  
I asked. He nodded. I pulled one of the rocks of and it exploded once it touched the water.

Jumpy and I went flying.

"Grab… On… To… Jumpy!" Jumpy shouted as I wrapped my arms around him. He threw one end of the Jump Rope toward Big Green, while holding onto another.

Mighty Ray and Commander got the idea and grabbed the end of the rope, and pulled us in with one hard tug.

Jumpy and I crashed into Big Green with a hard thud.

"Are you two ok?" Lin Chung asked us as he, and the rest of First Squad, helped us on top of Big Green.

Jumpy nodded.

"Kin… Save… Jumpy… And… Get… Us… Here" Jumpy said happily.

"You would've done the same to save me." I smiled.

"Did you happen to see what attacked Jumpy?" Mr. NoHands asked

"Dolphins. They must have done it under Highroller's command." I said

"Well than we'll just have to pay a visit to Dolphin Castle to try and make peace with them." Commander Apetrully said

"First Squad, deploy." Mr. NoHands said

"May I come to? I can help Commander Apetrully translate, since Dolphin Queen doesn't speak the language of Humans." I said

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Ok… juts try not to re-open your wounds." Commander Apetrully reluctantly said.

I smiled and nodded and then followed First Squad to the launch tubes.

**The next chapter will be the visit to Dolphin Castle.**


	5. Dolphin Castle

**To:**

**Iceshadow911247: Let's just agree to disagree on whose story is better ok? Dolphins, The enemy of most squid. LOL! I don't know. **

**Krazy Katieness: I'm glad that you like!**

**Now for chapter 5!**

**Remember, Kin can speak and understand animals. So, yeah…**

Kin's POV…

Lin Chung used his Harmonic Energy to create air bubbles for us to breath. I rode with Mystique Sonia on her turtle. Although, to cut the turtle some slack, Yaksha let me hold on to his arms and just be dragged along.

"We should be coming up on Dolphin Castle. It should be nearby." I said

"Are you sure you don't want to ride on the actual turtle?" Mr. No Hands asked me.

"No way! This is actually kind of fun!" I said happily

He looked at me weirdly, as did everyone else. I just laughed. Sonia rolled her eyes and smiled

Then, we arrived at Dolphin Castle.

"Let's see if Kin and I can negotiate a peaceful resolution." Apetrully said reaching in and pulling a diamond out of nowhere.

"How many times has this worked?" I whispered to Sonia

"Not often." Sonia whispered back.

"Tell the others, I'll fire off a bomba rock if things start to go badly." I said as Commander Apetrully and I swam toward Dolphin Castle.

It was a beautiful place. A Coral and Sea Rock castle, with seaweed, seashells, and undersea flowers entwined into the building.

"They have one heck of an architect." I told Commander Apetrully.

"Indeed. Although, security has never been the best." Commander said as we just swam in.

I saw the Dolphin Queen sitting in her throne. With a small dark purple dolphin on her left and a light purple dolphin on her right.

"Beautiful Dolphin Queen, we have come to offer you this diamond, in hopes of a peaceful compromise." Commander Apetrully said

"Kin. Is that you? My, my don't you look pretty! And here I thought you weren't choosing sides." Dolphin Queen said completely ignoring Commander.

"I've yet to join Big Green. I'm just here to ask; Why did you attack Jumpy?" I asked her.

"Master Highroller told me, of how Humans are hurting Animals. And how Animals in Big Green are hurting other Animals. And you know how much I hate other animals getting hurt." Dolphin Queen said

"I think you have been misinformed."I said

"No you haven't your majesty! Big Green is just a Big Bully!" Sparky Black's voice said from behind me.

"_Great. Just Great."_ I think bitterly.

"You're Majesty, we can personally guarantee you, that First Squad has hurt us animals on many occasions." Sparky White said.

"Is that so? Kids, go to your rooms. This is not going to be pretty." Dolphin Queen said bitterly as the little Dolphin's left the room.

"You're Majesty, I can assure you! If we can just reach a peaceful resolution-"Commander started

"This is what I think of a peaceful resolution." Dolphin Queen blasted us back into the wall.

"Oh my!" Commander shouted fearfully. I threw one of my bomba rocks out of a nearby window.

"I hope they see that." I mutter as a dolphin warrior came and started smacking Commander around.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I say grabbing the dolphin and smacking it into the wall.

While my back was turned, another dolphin put Commander in a jail cell.

"Kin! Summon First Squad! You cannot handle all of these dolphins on your own in your condition!"Commander shouted to me.

"She's way ahead of you commander." Mighty Ray shouted as Mystique Sonia used her tongue to smack a Dolphin into the wall.

"Thanks guys." I say.

"Are you ok?" Sonia asked

"Just fine, but we need to get the Commander out of there." I said pointing to the jail cell.

Sonia and I swam toward the cell, broke the jail cell bars, and the Commander swam out with ease.

"Thank You girls for saving me."Commander thanked us.

"I knew you Zebra dorks couldn't handle this!" Highroller said angrily as he rode in on Bearstomp's back.

I spotted the bear that gave me my injuries.

"I hate that bear." I said

"Master Highroller, we have this-"Dolphin Queen shouted. Although, only Highroller, Commander Apetrully, and I understood her.

"You had your chance you blubber head! Now, we end this." Highroller shouted as he pulled cannon out of nowhere and aimed it a Dolphin Queen. She was too terrified to move.

When the cannon fired, I did what I had to do.

I pushed the Dolphin Queen out of the way and took a led cannon ball to the chest. The exact same spot as my previous wounds.

It blasted me back into another wound. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Are you ok?" A male voice asked

I turned to see the dark purple dolphin floating by me.

"As ok as I'll ever be, I guess." I groaned in pain

"You're bleeding! I'll go get you some medicine and new bandages." The light purple dolphin said

"Thanks… um… what are your names?" I ask

"I'm Alexander." The dark purple dolphin said

"And I'm Alexandria." The light purple dolphin said

"Thanks. At least one of Highroller's animals is nice to me." I said as Alexander helped me get up.

"What are you talking about?" Alexandria asked

"A bear gave me these cuts. If I push myself too far, well, I bleed." I say.

"If Highroller doesn't treat you with respect, why should our mom?" Alexandria said

"C'mon! Let's go get you back to the battle." Alexander said. I grabbed onto him and he pulled me back onto the throne room. I guess I missed a lot.

"Alexander, Alexandria, get the others free, I'll distract the bears." I whispered to them.

First Squad and the entire Dolphin army were tied up and in front of cannon. Mighty Ray spotted us. I motioned him to be quiet for a moment as I swam behind Highroller silently.

"Any last words?" Highroller laughed. I grabbed a bomba rock off my bracelet. Mighty Ray smiled

"Yeah. That's gonna hurt in the morning." Mighty Ray said slyly.

"What is?" Highroller asked

"This is." I said as I let loose the rock, which blasted Highroller into a wall.

Alexander and Alexandria un-tied the others.

"Thanks Kin!" Sonia said

I nodded. Then, Bearstomp grabbed me and wrapped one of his arms around my neck.

"If any of you move, Kin gets it." Sparky Black said as Bearstomp pulled out a dagger.

"You wouldn't dare." Lin Chung said

"Try us." Highroller said as he and Sparky Black swam toward Bearstomp.

"Sorry, but I don't do Damsel in Distress situations." I said. I bit Bearstomp on the arm.

When he let go, I high-kicked him in the face. This in retrospect was probably not the best idea. He stumbled back and fell onto a supporting beam. The main one. And broke the beam.

"Oh crud." I said as a chip of coral fell from the ceiling.

"You! What were you thinking?" Dolphin Queen asked me.

"I don't know! I guess I was still mad because a bear gave me this." I pointed to my bandage, which was sort of falling off and bleeding just a bit.

"A bear gave you that?" Dolphin Queen asked

"Yep."I said.

"We need to get out of here. This building will crumble at any moment." Mr. NoHands said

We swam out of here as fast as we could and we swam toward Samo. Who was waiting for us.

"Kin, are you ok?" Lin Chung asked when we were a top of Samo.

"Would you believe me if I said Yes?" I said clutching my chest in pain.

He shook his head.

"I'll get the First Aid kit." One of the Sailor brothers said.

Dolphin Queen started to freak out.

"Where are Alexander and Alexandria?" She cried.

"Oh my! The Dolphin Prince and Princess are missing!" Commander cried

"Jumpy… Saw… Them… In… Castle." Jumpy said

"_They must still be down there."_I thought. I spotted Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray's turtles a bit off the ways off. I light bulb went off in my head.

I walked over to them.

"Listen, The Dolphin Prince and Princess are in trouble, and the others are just standing around trying to come up with a plan. I know Lin Chung won't let me go down there. I say, we go down there. You two can breathe underwater, and I can use the Sailor Brothers Air Bubble Maker so I can breathe underwater. You two in?" I whisper to them

They nod. I go over and use the Air Bubble machine. It's a small Air Bubble, but it will do.

"Ready?" I ask. They nod. And, despite the pain I'm in, we dive into the water.

General POV…

"Ok Kin, I got the First Aid Kit… where did she go?" One of the Sailor Brothers asks.

Everyone looks around and realizes that she's gone.

"Oh no! She must have gone to go save the Dolphin Kids." Sonia says

"Great Banana Pudding! With her kind of injuries! This does not look good." Commander said

"We have to go stop her!" Mighty Ray said

"No, Mighty Ray. We cannot stop Kin from doing this; we'll just have to be patient." Lin Chung said

Kin's POV…

I approached the now crumbling castle.

"I hope this works." I said

"HELP!"Alexander cried

SOMEONE HELP US!"Alexandria cried

"I'm coming! Hold On!" I shouted. I found them under a pile of coral.

"Hold on you guys! We'll have you out soon enough!" I shouted to them as the turtles and I started digging them out.

"Hurry! Highroller could come back at any moment!" Alexandria shouts.

Soon enough we have them out.

"I'm glad you two are ok." I say

"I heard the voices from over here." Sparky Black's voice says from not too far away.

"You guys swim up to the surface; your mother should be there. I'll hold them off as long as I can." I said

They all nodded and started to swim up.

Just when there out of sight, Bearstomp and the bear that injured me grabbed my arms and dragged me to what used to be the throne room.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I shout.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Oh, I know. A little traitor!" Highroller shouts.

"I was never on your side! Why would I be? All you've ever done to me is annoy and hurt me!" I shout.

"I did no such things." Highroller lied.

"What do you want from me, you jerk!" I shout. He smirks and pulls out a sharp needle.

"What are you gonna do with that?" I ask nervously.

The Zebra Brothers and Highroller laugh.

"Let's just say; I hope you're a good swimmer." Highroller says.

I take a deep breath, just as Highroller pops my air bubble. The bears release me and rip my bandages off. A sharp pain rushes through me as I frantically swim toward the surfaces.

Meanwhile, with First Squad…

"Where is she? I'm getting worried." Sonia says

"Kin… Tuff… Girl. She… Will… Be… Ok." Jumpy said.

The Dolphin and Turtles appear above water.

The Dolphin Queen hugged her children as the turtles rejoin the group.

"Hmmm. Kin should've come up with the group." Lin Chung said

The Dolphin Kids say something to Commander Apetrully.

"Oh dear! Highroller was still down there. He must have done something to Kin." Commander said

"Hasn't he done enough?" Mighty Ray asked

"I'll go see if Kin needs any help." Lin Chung said. He used his Harmonic Energy so he could breathe, and dived under water.

With Kin…

My lungs were about to burst if I didn't get to the surface soon. That wasn't my only problem. My wounds were bleeding heavily and my head was spinning. I couldn't tell if it was because of my previous head injury or the lack of air.

"_Must… Get… To … Surface…"_I thought weakly.

I looked down to see a trail of my blood in the water, but it had gotten lighter for about the last mile. I was losing blood more quickly than I thought.

Things were starting to go black. I could see Samo about 20 miles from where I was. But, I couldn't make it.

Just as I was about to black out, I saw a figure swimming toward me, it was shouting something, but I blacked out before it could reach me.

Lin Chung's POV…

Kin had lost a lot of blood. If she went down with an air bubble, Highroller must have popped it.

I pulled her onto my back and swam toward Samo.

Once I reached the surface, Yaksha had turned himself into a stretcher. I placed Kin on it and we were lifted onto Samo's back.

"Kin! Is she gonna be ok?" Sonia asked

"We can patch her up. But we better get her back to Big Green." The Sailor Brother said.

Back at Big Green…

Commander Apetrully had just finished talking to Dolphin Queen.

"Thanks to Kin's heroic deed, the Dolphins have agreed to join Big Green." Commander said happily.

"I've done all I can do with her. We should give her time to rest." Wu said

We all nodded. Everyone started to file out, with Jumpy's help, Mystique Sonia was able to leave first.

Soon, I was the only one left. I was about to leave when I heard groaning behind me.

"Where… Where am I?" Kin asked groggily.

"Big Green. We had to patch you up, again." I told her.

"The Dolphins?" Kin asked

"They're safe. They have agreed to join Big Green." I told her.

There was a silence.

"What you did was a dangerous and almost cost you your life." I said. She frowned. "But, I'm glad you did it." I said

"Say what?" She asks me.

"If you didn't do what you did, who knows what would've happened to the Dolphin Prince and Princess. That was very heroic." I said

"Thanks." She smiled

"Just, promise you'll never do that again." I said

"Lin Chung, I cannot make that promise. Mainly because I know it will happen again." We both laughed.

"Just try and get some rest." I said as I left her room.

**What do you think? I'll update my other Hero: 108 story tonight.**


	6. Adjusting to Big Green

**I figured I'd update this story because I love you all so much!**

**To:**

**Krazy Katieness: I'm glad that you like this story. And here it is.**

**Iceshadow911247: No, no she doesn't. And add to the fact that Kin already fatal wound in the exact same spot the cannonball hit her… OUCH! The latest I've ever sleep is 10:30. I'm an early bird (ever since I was born) so that's sleeping in for me. And I only use my iPod to check email, so whenever I use the family laptop to go into my email (since I only check it on the computer once every 2 months) I always have to delete like hundreds of emails. Most from **

**Now, this chapter is softer after last chapter. More on Kin adjusting to life at Big Green.**

Kin's POV…

I had healed remarkably over night. I still couldn't push myself too hard or anything like that. But, I felt a lot better. In fact, Wu said that if I take it easy, I could go see Dog King. As long as someone came with me.

So, Sonia said she and Yaksha would come with me.

"I can't wait to see Dog King again! I haven't seen him in years!" I said happily. I was practically jumping with joy.

"Calm Down, you don't want to be bed ridden for another week do you?" Sonia asked while Yaksha held my head down to keep me from jumping. **(A/N: My friends do this to me all the time! Not joking!)**

"Ok, mom! And Yaksha." I said teasingly.

"Ok, Wu-Song and Dog King work in Big Green's dentist room. I've got an idea." Sonia said

"What is it?" I asked

"You hide behind me and Yaksha while I step in, and we surprise Dog King!" Sonia said

"Let's do it!" I say.

Sonia steps in and I try my best to hide behind her and shadow her.

"Hello Mystique Sonia, come here for a dentist appointment?" A man who I'm assuming is Wu-Song asked

"No, I'm just wondering if Dog King's here." Sonia said

"I'm here. Is there something you need me to do?" Dog King asked. I can tell he doesn't know I'm behind Sonia yet.

"Yeah, there is actually. Tell me if you recognize her?" Sonia says as I step out from behind her.

"Well if it isn't my old friend, Kin the Wolf Queen. How have you been?" Dog King asked as he hugged me.

"Same old, same old." I say.

"I'm assuming you know my brother." Dog King gestured to Wu-Song.

"I've heard of the great dental warrior, Wu-Song." I said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get those injuries?" Wu-Song asked

"Now that's a story." Sonia laughed

"Oh… well a bear was going to swipe his claws at Commander Apetrully and I pushed him out of the way. Well the bear swiped at me and I was hurt pretty badly. And yesterday, I pushed myself too far and was hit in the chest with a cannonball." I explained while smiling.

Wu-Song had a look of disbelief and confusion on his face. Dog King's face was hard to read.

"It sounds crazy I know, but it really happened." Sonia smiled.

"Same old Kin I see." Dog King smiled

"I've never changed." I shrug

"Wait, you told me that you weren't going to pick sides." Dog King said

"I'm not one hundred percent sure if I'm joining Big Green, yet. But, I'm thinking about." I explained

"So how sure are you?" Sonia asked

"57% sure." I said

Everyone laughed a bit at this.

Lunchtime. The same day…

"I'm glad you and Dog King got to catch up." Sonia said as she placed some noodles on her tray.

"I know. I mean the last time I saw him was when Highroller told all animals not to trust humans. And that was the last time I saw Monkey King too…" I pondered

"Well good luck finding him. We don't have any monkeys in Big Green." Sonia said

"Darn shame…" I said

"We'll look who it is; glad to see you're feeling better, Kin." Kow-Loon said walking up to us.

"After what happened yesterday, I guess so." I said

"What happened yesterday?" Kow-Loon asked

"She got hit with a cannonball in the exact same spot as her injury." Sonia answered for me.

"Oooh… Ouch." Kow-Loon said

"Yeah, it really hurt. But, I'm better now."I said

"That's good and a bit confusing." Kow-Loon muttered.

"Hey, why don't you join us for lunch?" I offered. Sonia glared at me.

"Uh… um… Sure. I guess." Kow-Loon seemed a bit surprised by my offer.

I spotted Lin Chung sitting at a table by himself. There were 3 open seats.

"Mind if we sit here?" I asked. He shook his head but I could tell he wasn't happy that Kow-Loon was with us.

I saw Alpha Girl, Mighty Ray, and Muscle Lee at one table. And Mr. NoHands, Jumpy, Goldeneye, and Archer Lee at another.

"So, how have you been feeling since yesterday?" Lin-Chung asked

"Ok as I'll ever be I guess." I smiled

"I'm surprised you survived that." Kow-Loon said

"I guess I'm just thicked skin." I shrugged

"If that's what you want to call it." Sonia muttered under her breath. Kow-Loon and Lin-Chung didn't hear it, but I did.

"Oh just eat your noodles." I said to her.

"You heard me?" Sonia asked appalled

"Yeah." I said as if it didn't matter.

"Interesting. All those years living with the wolves must have increased your senses." Lin-Chung said

"I guess so." I smiled

"AGH!" I heard a splat.

We all whipped around to see Mighty Ray and Alpha Girl covered in noodles.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what happened?" I ask as we all run over to them

"This Second Squad loser just her grip on her noodles." Mighty Ray answered.

"Meaning he chucked his noodles at me." Alpha Girl looked ready to rip his head off.

"Only after you threw yours at me!" Mighty Ray fired back

"She did not do such thing!" Muscle Lee shouted at him

"Mighty Ray… innocent!" Jumpy came to Mighty Ray's defense

Soon, a big argument started. Lin Chung was trying his best to calm everything down, to no avail.

I started to back away.

"_I don't get it. I've only known these guys for like a week, they have a lot in common. Why are they arguing?"_I thought.

"What are you doing?" Commander Apetrully shouted as he ran up to us all.

"They started it!" Alpha Girl and Mighty Ray shouted as they pointed to each other. Lin-Chung shook his head in shame.

"I'm disappointed in you. And in front of Kin too." Commander turned to me. "I'm so sorry that you had to witness this. They do not seem to get along very well." Commander said

"It's ok. I just always thought that Big Green was a place where everyone got along with everyone." I said not looking at either squad.

"Well, almost everyone gets along with everyone." A female voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Peacock Queen enter the room. I mentally groaned

Peacock Queen was never my favorite animal in the world.

"Kin? Kin is that you?" Peacock Queen asked in a happy tone.

"Yeah. Yeah it's me." I said

"Well I didn't know you joined Big Green." Peacock Queen walked up to me.

"She hasn't joined, yet." Sonia interjected.

"What are you wearing? A girl as pretty as you doesn't deserve to wear such dirty clothes." Peacock Queen said

"I'm pretty comfortable." I said

"Come; let's see if we can make you look even prettier." Peacock Queen started dragging me toward the exit of the mess hall.

"Oh no." I said with fake happiness.

"Peacock Queen, I think Kin's more comfortable in what she's wearing." Sonia said catching up to us.

"She knows that she's human, she should at least look like one." Peacock Queen started to drag me to Sonia's room.

"Oh crud." Sonia ran to catch up with us.

Sonia's POV…

I had to admit, Kin and I were against this at first, but Peacock Queen was doing such a good job of giving Kin a makeover, we actually started to like it.

First, Peacock Queen told Kin to wash up and brush her teeth. Which were still in very good condition.

Then, she had Kin change out of her wolf pelt and into a forest green top with sleeves that started at her elbows and went down to her wrist, a white square on the top with black lace that criss-crossed over the square, a black skirt that went to her ankles, a thinner sky blue skirt with gold tufts of strings at the end that went over the white skirt **(AKA: Something like a belly dancer skirt.)**, and the only deal Kin made with Peacock queen was that she didn't wear any shoes, so instead, she wore a golden bracelet with small emeralds on each ankle, golden bracelets on her wrists, along with her usual bomba rocks.

Right now, Peacock Queen with Yaksha's help was combing Kin's hair. Which was a bit tricky since Kin's hair was so long. But, it did look better, more like it did when we were little.

Golden Strings that shined in the light whenever she moved.

"And… I'm… Done! What do you two think?" Peacock Queen asked as she put a black head ban in Kin's hair.

Kin looked at herself in the mirror.

"I… I actually like it." Kin said

"Kin, you look beautiful. Even more so than before." I said happily.

"Unfortunately, it's very late. So you can't show the other's your new look until tomorrow. It's almost pass curfew." Peacock Queen.

"First Squad has training tomorrow." I said. Kin opened her mouth. "And no. You can't come; you're not going to hurt yourself again." I said. Kin pouted a bit.

"Fine, but you owe me." Kin said as she left for her room.

"I can't wait to see First Squad's reaction to her new look!" I said happily as I got ready for bed.

**The next chapter will be more action-y. And what do you think of Kin's new look?**


	7. With the help of Second Squad

**To:**

**Krazy Katieness: Glad you Like it. Here it is!**

**Iceshadow911247: That's what my friends do that to me when they try to snap me out of a day dream. It happens a lot. They are all blind, but they don't know that. First and Second Squad do fight, a lot. And that's sort of a sub-plot for this chapter. Kin isn't the kind of make-over girl, but she was forced to do it.**

**Ok, this is for ice wolf.**

**To sign-up: In the top-right corner of the homepage, there's a login/sign-up section. Click sign-up. Then; after signing up, even though you can't publish stories, you can use the Pm feature. After signing up, just go onto my bio, click PM and just send me the idea.**

**Ok, now for the new chapter!**

Kin's POV. The next day…

I awoke to the sound of a knocking at my door. I lifted my head groggily and checked the time on the Peacock Clock.

10:03:56 AM.

"Woah. It's not like me to sleep in." I said. Another knock.

"Coming." I opened the door to find Woo standing there with a glass and some plants in his hands.

"May I help you?" I smiled

"I believe I have a remedy to your wounds. May I come in?" Woo asked. I nodded.

"What do I have to do?" I took a seat on my bed. Woo mixed the ground up plants in the cup with some hot water. He handed it to me.

"If you drink this, your wounds will be gone within 6-8 hours time." Woo said. I shrugged and took a sip.

I had to restrain myself from spitting it out. Instead, I just swallowed my little sip.

"Finished…" I said weakly.

"Kin, you must drink it all if you want it to work." Woo said. I sighed in defeat, plugged my nose, and chugged the entire glass down.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Woo took the glass from me.

"It tasted like dirt with worm barf mixed in! And don't ask how I know that." I said

"They're still serving breakfast in the mess hall." Woo said

"Thanks, Woo. I owe you." I smiled.

-Mess Hall-

I put a bowl of fruit and a plate of dumplings on my plate. I was just about to reach for some berry juice when:

"I don't know what First Squad's problem is!" Kow-Loon groaned

"They just got big heads, that's all." Alpha Girl said

"Yeah… but who has the biggest head?" Archer Lee asked.

I hid behind a cooler they keep; something tells me I'm not supposed to hear any of this.

"I'd like to show those First Squad losers who the better warrior is." Muscle Lee said

"But they had to go to Panther Castle. I just wish for once, Second Squad could prove their worth." Goldeneye sighed.

I was a tad bit mad at them for insulting my friends, but I knew they had a fair argument. First Squad got all the big battles and Second Squad barely got anything.

"If you want, you can take that to your room and eat it if you wish." I turned to see Egret King.

"Thank You." I slip silently out of the mess hall without any of Second Squad noticing.

Later that day…

First Squad still wasn't back yet, so I was just wondering around Big Green.

"What to do? What to do? What to do now?" I said to myself.

I then heard a voice in another room.

"Now what to paint?" I recognized it as Camel King's voice. I smiled and knocked on the door.

He smiled when he saw me.

"Well if it isn't Kin the Wolf Queen. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Camel King asked.

"I'm just wondering around. I heard you and I figured I'd say hi. Hi!" I smiled

"Hi! Hmm… Do you think you could do me a favor?" Camel King asked

"Of course! What is it?" I asked

"I need a new model for a new painting. Would you mind?" Camel King asked

"I wouldn't mind at all."Camel King led me into his room. I spotted a beautiful blue flower in the center of the room.

"This is really pretty." I smiled as I picked it up and looked at it.

"Hold that pose! It's perfect." Camel King told me as he began to paint me.

It was quite for a few minutes. Then a thought came to me.

"Camel King?" I started

"Yes, what is it?"Camel King didn't look up from his painting.

"Why are First and Second Squad always arguing?" I asked

"Second Squad is always trying to prove that they're better than First Squad. First Squad claims that they're better in every way. It's on going." Camel King said.

I nodded my head.

"Would you like to see the painting?" Camel King asked

"You're finished! Already? I've never known anyone who can paint that quickly." I said in amazement.

"Lin Chung can paint beautiful paintings in a very short time." Camel King said with just a small hint of jealousy. I walked over to him.

"Wow! Camel King this is beautiful!" I said in awe. He painted me in black and white, except for the flower, my eyes, and my hair.

"Why did you pain everything but the flower, my eyes, and my hair in black and white?" I asked curiously.

"To show the beholder of the art points of interest in the art. You paint the things that pop out at you." Camel King explained. "For example, the flowers blue hue, and your forest green eyes, and the golden hair of yours. They seemed to stand out to me." I blushed slightly at the compliment.

"It looks beautiful." I told him.

"Would you like to have it? Seeing as though you like it so much." Camel King asked me.

"I couldn't. You should keep it. It is your painting after all." I told him.

"I insist upon it. Take it as a token of my thanks. I won't take no for an answer." Camel King insisted. I sighed in defeat but smiled.

"Ok. I think I'll go show First Squad. Your newest work." I said. Camel King thanked me once again for being his model and I left for the First Squad briefing room.

First Squad briefing room…

I stepped in the briefing room to find it empty.

"Hello! Anyone here? Hello?" I was greeted by silence.

"Maybe I'll go swimming…" Then, a metal statue of Commander Apetrully popped out of the table.

"Kin! First Squad and I need your help! Come to Panther Castle as soon as you possibly can!" Commander Apetrully said. Then, the statue disappeared into the table.

"I can't go alone! The panthers are some of the best warriors in all of Hidden Kingdom!" Then a brilliant idea. "But I know a group of people who could help me." I said slyly.

Second Squad Briefing Room…

I didn't bother knocking. They were all just sitting around.

"Kin, can we help you?" Alpha Girl asked

"First Squad and Commander Apetrully have been captured by the Panthers and I need your help to rescue them." I said.

"Why should we help you rescue First Squad?" Kow-Loon asked

"They're the mighty First Squad. They should be able to break free all by themselves." Archer Lee said. I knew they would disagree at First. But I never give up that easily.

"Ok, I get it. First Squad can be a bit arrogant some times and you guys should be given a chance." This gets their attention. "And right now, I'm giving you that chance! I bet saving the all mighty First Squad would gain you all a lot of respect. But, if you guys don't want to help me… I understand." I leave the briefing room with a small smirk

"_3… 2… 1…"_I think to myself.

"What do you want us to so?" I turned to see Alpha Girl and the rest of Second Squad behind me, looking very eager.

"Ok, Panther King is a master of fighting and deceit. He is known for using his enemies temper against them-"I explain

"Well that might explain how Mighty Ray got caught." Muscle Lee said

"And after yesterday's little incident-"Second Squad smiled sheepishly. "I'll do all the talking. Understood?" They all nodded. "Ok, let's go save First Squad." I smile

Panther Castle…

Second Squad and I were hiding in a tree not too far from Panther Castle.

"You see them anywhere?" Kow-Loon asked me.

I spotted First Squad and Commander Apetrully tied against the trunk of an old but sturdy tree. Panther were guarding them. I glanced at the front gate. Two menacing panther were guarding it.

"I do… but we need to knock out those two guards without making any sounds." I told them.

"These nuts should be able to do the trick. But how are we gonna throw them that hard?" Alpha Girl handed me two very hard nuts. I spotted something above Goldeneye.

"Goldeneye, hand me that vine that's above you." He nodded and broke off a foot long string of it.

"What are you gonna do with a vine and some nuts." Muscle Lee asked. I broke off a 'Y' shaped branch and tied the vine around it. I presented my sling-shot.

"Smart." Alpha Girl praised me.

"Know what?" The guys looked at me in a confused manner. Alpha Girl raised a brow.

"Watch and Learn, boys." I smiled as I climbed a bit higher into the tree. When I found a good clearing in the leaves that had a good shot of the Panthers, and fired the two nuts.

The Panthers fell to the ground unconscious. We all jumped out of the tree.

"Smart move." Alpha Girl commented.

"Thanks. Now remember, we have to act calm and diligent. While Panther King uses his foes temper to his advantage, he has one of his own." I told them.

"And you're going to use that to your advantage, aren't you?" Kow-Loon asked slyly.

"Aren't you smart." I laughed as we walked into Panther Castle

"Forget it Apetrully, your little rescue party isn't coming to the rescue." Panther King, a lean black panther, spoke in perfect human.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." I said. Panther King whipped around to face us. First Squad and Commander Apetrully smiled in relief. Panther King smirked deviously.

"Remember; let me do all the talking." I whispered to Second Squad as Panther King made his way over here.

"How did you all get pass my guards?" Panther King perched himself on a tree branch in front of us.

"Isn't the greatest luck? They seemed to have… fallen asleep on the job. So we just walked right in!" I said with fake happiness while Second Squad snickered.

"Very Well. I will accept your surrender now." Panther King said

"I was about to make you the same offer, your highness." I smirked. He raised his brow.

"An opponent who observes her opponents before striking? You must be the wolf queen, Kin. I've heard of your… accomplishments. I must say you have proven to be quite a soldier." Panther King praised.

"I've heard none the less about you, sir." I nod.

"It's too bad that you don't have what it takes to save your friends." Panther King yawns. This makes my blood boil a bit. I never liked it when someone underestimates me. But he fell into my trap, so I remained emotionless.

"It's too bad that you don't have what it takes to stop us." Panther King glares while I just smirk.

"Do you know where you are?" Panther King stands up.

"Panther Castle. The palace with the best security." I tease further. Second Squad, First Squad, Commander, and a few of the Panthers snicker at my comment.

"If you're looking for a fight, I'm sorry to disappoint you; but I don't fight little girls." The words sting me a bit; I make direct eye contact with Panther King and smirk.

"Neither do I. "Panther King's rage becomes evident as everyone, but me and him, in the palace laughs.

"What do you want?" Panther King sneers.

"Look, we'll make this easy on you. We're-" I gesture to Second Squad. "Going to let are friends go and go back to Big Green. And you can't stop us." I start to walk over to First Squad. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Kin! Look-" Alpha Girl cries but before she can finish; I do a high back flip over Panther King, who attempted to sneak attack me, and landed gracefully on my feet. I grabbed Panther King's tail and pull on it. Then, I grabbed him by the head and flipped him. He landed on the ground with a hard smack. He groaned in pain.

"Out." Alpha Girl chocked out. There was a moment of silence.

"Huh. Would you look at that, I guess I do fight little girls." I tease Panther King.

"Want our help freeing First Squad?" Archer Lee asked.

"It would be appreciated." I said. I didn't even take one step when something grabs my ankle, and I land face first on the ground. I glance back to see Second Squad surrounded by Panthers. Looking ready to fight, but are waiting for my "Go" signal.

"Do you think you can just waltz in to my palace and make me look like a fool in front of my own people?" Panther King hisses at me.

"She doesn't think… She did." Kow-Loon smirks and I laugh.

"What are you trying to prove here, exactly?" Panther King Growls.

"Nothing! We just want are friends to be released!" Goldeneye says

Panther King smirks.

"I'll release your friends…" Second Squad and I smile. "If one of you can beat me in a completion." Panther King said

I glance at Second Squad and shrug.

1 minute later…

Second Squad, Panther King, and I were at the starting line of an obstacle course.

"Mind explaining the rules?" Muscle Lee said

"It's simple; First you all must make your way through the tunnel, swing across the vines, swim through the cold pool, and whoever makes it to the top of that tree first… wins." I glanced up at the tree.

"That is one tall tree." Kow-Loon remarked. I glanced over at Muscle Lee's tunnel, it didn't look big enough.

"On your mark…"We all prepare ourselves. "Get set…. GO!" We all charged at our respective tunnels.

"Ok… this is just humiliating!" Muscle Lee said. I guess I was right. Before I jumped into my tunnel, I could see he only managed to get his head in. So only me, Panther King, Alpha Girl, Kow-Loon, Goldeneye, and Archer Lee made it to the vine swing.

Panther King snapped his finger before he started to swing. About halfway through, I notice a dark grey panther not too far from Archer Lee. Before I could register what happened, the panther cut Archer's vine and he went falling.

"Guys! The Panthers are cheating! Watch your backs!" I called to the others.

"Got it!" Goldeneye calls back.

Pretty soon, Goldeneye, Alpha Girl, Kow-Loon, Panther King, and I reach the swimming section. Panther King takes the lead. Goldeneye frowns

"C'mon Goldeneye, let's get him!" Alpha Girl said

"Did I ever mention I don't know how to swim?" Goldeneye asked

"Seriously?" Kow-Loon asked

"No time! We have to catch up!" I shout as I dive in. The water is freezing! But Kow-Loon, Alpha Girl and I power through it and soon catch up to Panther King.

"Nice trick you pulled at the vine swing." I tell him as we pass him.

"Not that easily!" Panther King shoves me underwater and passes me.

"You ok?" Alpha Girl asks. I see Panther King start to climb the tree.

"I'm not losing to that jerk!" I climb onto land and begin to climb the tree with Kow-Loon and Alpha Girl at my tail. We soon pass Panther King who looks on in shock and anger. He swipes at the branch Kow-Loon is perched on.

He plummets to the grounds

"KOW-LOON!" Alpha Girl and I cry. Panther King passes us.

"See you at the top, ladies!" Panther King called us down teasingly. Alpha Girl and I exchange glances before we start to hop from branch to branch at a fast speed. Soon passing Panther King and leaving him behind.

"See you at the top, your majesty!" I call down to him in the same tone.

"I can see the top!" Alpha Girl shouts down to me. She's about two branches above me. Then, the branch she's standing on gives way. I grab onto her and managed to grab onto the branch above me,.

"Here comes Panther King!" Alpha Girl said. He'll certainly swipe us both down for sure. I glance up, a clear shot to the top.

"Alpha Girl," I started

"Yeah?"She asks

"Enjoy the view!" Before she can protest, I toss her up to the top. She lands on the highest branch. I smile, then, Panther King Swipes at my branch and I'm sent falling. But before I land on the ground, I smack against a few dozen branches. I land on the ground with an unbelievably hard thud. Everyone winces at I hit the ground.

"Kin! Are you ok?" Kow-Loon is first by my side.

"My body's sad."I groan. He raises his brow.

Soon, Alpha Girl and Panther King are on the ground. Alpha Girl looks at me.

"What happened?" Alpha Girl asks.

"I can't feel my feet." I groan.

"Sorry." Panther King turns to his subjects. "Release First Squad and the man with the odd shaped head." They nod and cut loose First Squad and Commander. Soon, Lin Chung is by my side.

"You need some help standing up?" Lin Chung asks.

"I think I'll stay here on the ground." I said.

"Alpha Girl's amazing skills today have proven to me, that humans are just as good of warriors as the Panthers." Panther King said

"You bet we are!" Mighty Ray said

"Hey, Guess what?" I ask him

"What?"

"Shut Up!" He glares at me.

"In honor of Alpha Girl's victory, I would like to join Big Green." Panther King said

"But, it was Kin's plan that got me to the top. Right Kin?" Alpha Girl asked

"Stop being so modest, Alpha Girl. Your plan was brilliant! You and Second Squad truly are great warriors." I wink at her. But no one except her and Second Squad notices.

"Well done Second Squad. Well done." Commander praises Second Squad.

They smile as they finally receive the respect they deserve.

Later that day…

Turns out, I only sprained my left arm and right ankle. Everything else was just badly bruised. I sat atop Big Green. Watching the sunset. I heard someone walking up behind me.

"How are you feeling?" Lin Chung asks me.

"Sore and Tired." I laugh.

"I understand why." Lin Chung says.

"That's good." He takes a seat by me.

"Camel King is an amazing artist don't you think?" Lin Chung hands me Camel King's painting of me.

"Woah! I forgot all about this!" I said in amazement

"It's a good painting of you." Lin Chung says. I blush slightly.

"You think so?" I smile. He nods. "You can have it if you want. I don't really want it." I hand it to him.

"Wow… thanks."

"You're Welcome." We just sit in silence for awhile.

"So, given any thought of joining Big Green?" Lin Chung asks me. I smile.

"Think there might be any room on First Squad for me?" I ask him. He laughs.

"I believe there might just be enough room." Lin Chung said.

**Review**


	8. The Flower

**To:**

**Iceshadow911247: It is a sport for them. I like Second Squad, they need more action. I deadpanned when I typed that. I was thinking of Rue from the Hunger Games when I typed in the sling-shot. Go Rue! I had a ton of fun typing the conversation between Kin and the Panther King, and yes. He is a douche bag. And does this answer your question…?**

Lin Chung's POV…

It had been six months since Kin had joined Big Green and First Squad. I had to admit, thing had gotten even better at Big Green since she joined officially. She persuaded many animal kings and queens into joining, she knew how to solve misunderstandings, and First and Second Squad had stopped arguing. Well, in front of Kin. When she wasn't around, we would go at it.

Everything was peaceful at Big Green. But not at the moment.

Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray were yelling at each other. For what reason, I'll never know. Second Squad, The rest of First Squad, and Peacock Queen were sitting around, trying to eat lunch while Sonia and Mighty Ray argued. It wasn't going to well.

"How long have those two been going at it?" Alpha Girl shouted so she could be heard.

"Two hours!" I shout back to her.

"Kin amazes me sometimes!" Peacock Queen shouted. We all glanced at Kin. She was just sitting on her seat, meditating. She seemed unaware of the commotion.

"How does she do that?" Kow-Loon shouted.

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Goldeneye shouted. Alpha Girl shook Kin.

"Kin, are you ok?" Kin blinked her eyes open. She looked at Alpha Girl in confusion. "Kin?" Alpha Girl raised her brow.

"Hold on!" Kin removed two ear plugs. I smiled. I kind of wished I had thought of that. "What did you say Alpha Girl? Ugh!" She turned to me. "Are those two still going at it?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm both impressed and sickened by you." Alpha Girl finished the rest of her lunch.

"What just happened?" Kin asked

"Forget about it." I told her. She smiled and nodded, put the ear plugs back in, and returned to meditating.

SPLAT!

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Sonia shouted. She was covered in noodles. She reached for a pot of water, which was boiling, and chucked it at Mighty Ray. He dodged it and it was now heading toward as Kin.

"Kin, Look out!" I pulled her out of the way. She looked at me, then at Sonia.

"Whoops…" Sonia smiled sheepishly. She glanced to see who it hit.

"Oh Crud…" The boiling water hit Peacock Queen, and she had lost all of her feathers.

"What? What are you all staring at?" Peacock Queen asked. We all exchanged nervous glances. Kin stepped forward, grabbed a spoon, and showed Peacock Queen. She screamed. Then lunged at Mighty Ray and Sonia. Kow-Loon, Alpha Girl, Kin, and I held her back.

"I didn't mean to! How was I supposed to know it was boiling?" Sonia shouted.

"Check for steam?" Archer Lee answered

"You're not helping!" Kin and Alpha Girl shouted.

"You two must pay!" Peacock Queen sneered.

"Wait!" We all turned to Kin. "Maybe… just maybe… Woo the Wise has something that we can use." Kin says.

Kin's POV. Woo the Wise's room…

Everyone went with my idea to ask Woo the Wise. He was currently examining Peacock Queen. First Squad and Second Squad were sitting around, waiting to hear any news. I was looking at books aimlessly.

"Unfortunately… I'm not certain I have what we need to bring Peacock Queen's feathers back.

"What… Woo the Wise… Need?" Jumpy asked

"The Ancient Flower of the Wisdom Temple. It has the ability to heal anything and even make a person younger. So, it should bring Peacock Queen's feathers. But, the flower resides in the temple itself." Woo said

"And let me guess, no one knows where the temple is and if the flower still exists. Right?" Alpha Girl asked

"Correct." Woo said. I pondered something.

"Woo. Do you have any pictures of the flower?" I asked

"No. But I recall seeing a picture of it. If someone had shown the picture to me, I would recognize it." Woo said.

"Lin Chung, do you have any painting material on you?" I asked. He nodded and handed me a brush, some paper, and some black ink. I drew a picture and showed it to Woo.

"My Goodness! This is the Flower!" Woo said

"How'd you know what it looked liked?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Because I know where it is, how to obtain it, and how to use it's magic to heal." I smiled.

"I repeat: How?"

"A few years ago, very many wolf pups got sick with a terrible illness, so me and a few other wolfs went out looking for the flower. We found it and brought it back to the pack." I explained.

"You amaze us, you know that right?" Kow-Loon smirked. I giggled.

"So you can lead us to the flower!" Sonia said. I frowned.

"About that… I don't think you and Mighty Ray should come…" I trailed off.

"What?" Mighty Ray asked

"Why not?" Sonia asked

"Because… to enter the temple… you must be calm, cool, and collected." I said

"What's that mean?" Mighty Ray asked

"It means if you're not calm, cool, and collected, you won't be able to enter the temple." I explained.

"So what you're saying is…?" Mighty Ray asked

"Calm people don't dump noodles on each other or chuck boiling water at one another." I deadpanned.

"I believe they should go." Peacock Queen said

"Why? Everything Kin said was true." Muscle Lee said

"It's better if they go with you, and not stay here with me." Peacock Queen said. I thought about it.

"Fine, you two can come. But I don't think you'll enter the temple." I sighed.

"Mighty Ray will enter the temple if he wants to!" Mighty Ray shouted.

"This is gonna be a long trip." I sighed.

One Long Journey Later…

"So this is the temple you were talking about?" Goldeneye asked. I nodded.

The temple was old, falling apart, and covered in vines and other plants and weeds.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Alpha Girl asked.

"It should be." I said. Mighty Ray hopped off his turtle.

"Let's go get that flower." He ran toward the temple gate but before he could enter, he was thrown back. "What the… What's going on?" Mighty Ray asked

"Calm, cool, and collected. Remember Mighty Dork?" Sonia was also thrown back.

"I told you two wouldn't be able to enter." I passed through the temple gate. "Why don't you two stay her, and wait for us to come out?" I asked

"Fine." Sonia grumbled.

"I'll stay here too make sure they don't destroy anything." Alpha Girl said.

"That might be a good idea." I said. Then the rest of us went into the temple.

About two hours later…

"How long have we been walking?" Kow-Loon asked

"Temple… Like… A… Maze." Jumpy said

"It was built this way. To keep out thieves." I said

"What do you mean?" Archer Lee asked

"Long ago, there were more than just two flowers left. Not Only could the flower perform miracles, but it could keep a person young forever. So many people tried to steal a flower and keep it all to themselves. But, the guardian of the temple put a curse on the flower. It can only be used once. Now, to get one of the last surviving flowers are guarded by the temple guardian herself." I said

"Interesting…" Goldeneye said

"Besides building this temple like an amaze, what else did they do?" Muscle Lee asked

"They set traps." I said

"Like what?" Jumpy asked.

"Oh the usual. Piranha pools, vine snares, killer wasps…" I listed

"Killer Wasps?" Kow-Loon asked.

"Only if the temple guardian is angered or they are disturbed from their sleep." I reassured him.

"Does anyone else hear buzzing?" Lin Chung asked.

"Everyone stop." I whispered-hissed to them.

"What's wrong?" Lin Chung asked. I pointed upward and everyone followed.

We were standing directly under the killer wasps nests.

"Everyone be very, very, VERY quiet. And try to follow me without making a sound." I whispered. We all moved silently into the next room without making a sound.

"I'm glad that Mighty Ray didn't come along, we would've been hosed." Goldeneye remarked.

"I wouldn't say that for certain." Lin Chung said dryly.

"I thought you guys promised to not argue anymore." I pouted.

"We …did. Just… not… used… to… it… yet." Jumpy reassured me. I smiled.

"That's a relief. Come on, the flower room is just a ways away!" I said eagerly.

About 3 hours later…

"Jumpy… Don't … Like Piranha… Pools." Jumpy said wearily as he pulled a piranha off his ear.

"Bad news, we'll probably get a minor infection from those bites. Good news, the room of the flower is right in front of us!" I said happily.

"Oddly convenient." Kow-Loon remarked as me and Lin Chung pushed open the door.

The room, despite the poor state of the temple, was a clean, organized hall. A large throne sat at the end of the room, perched high upon a stage with stairs leading up the stage.

A woman in with fiery red hair and onyx eyes wearing a white silk dress and a silver crown sat calmly on the throne.

"Is that the guardian?" Muscle Lee asked

"The physical guardian. Yes." I answered as I walked toward the throne.

"The Physical Guardian?" Kow-Loon asked. I turned.

"Sssshhh." I said calmly. He nodded.

"Who disturbs the temple?" I quiet voice asked

"Ann old friend, Madame." I answered.

"Kin the Wolf Queen. What do I owe this pleasure?" The woman asked

"My friends, ones who are outside the temple, accidently burned of Peacock Queen's feathers. In anger she almost harmed them. But, Woo the Wise told us of one of the last remaining flowers of this temple. I ask of you, may we please have one of your last flowers?" I ask. She walks over to me and touches my forehead.

The scenes of earlier today played in front of everyone. The woman smiled.

"Your story is true. I shall entrust you with a flower." The woman's hands glowed a gold color and the last surviving flowers appeared in both hands. She handed me the one in her right.

"Thank You, Madame." I said sweetly.

"May your friend be-"A tongue shot out and grabbed the flower from the woman's hand and one shot out and grabbed the one in my hand.

"What the heck?" I spun around to see Highroller, the zebra brothers, and two chameleons by his side in another entrance way.

"Surprised to see me?" Highroller's cockiness was clear.

"What are you doing you fools?" The woman shrieked.

"Gaining myself immortality. Luckily I had horse fly king spy on you Big Green losers." Highroller smirked.

"Noted." I muttered.

"Give the flowers back to Kin and me or we will all be in deep trouble." The woman pleaded.

"She's right Highroller, if you don't give the flowers back, terrible things will happen." I told him.

"Like what?" Highroller asked. The ground began to shake.

"Give the flowers back! Please, I'm begging you!" The woman cried. The ground began to shake harder and I started to walk toward Highroller.

"Give me the flower, Highroller." I demanded.

"Um… No." Highroller smirked.

The ground shook violently sending all of us down. The room began to get colder and a violent wind formed out of nowhere.

"No. No, please give me the flower back!" The woman shrieked fearfully.

"Even though I'm really scared right now, I'm not letting these flowers go!" Highroller shouted.

Chain shackles shot out of the wall and grabbed First Squad, Second Squad, and me and slammed us against the wall. Highroller and his animals were held against the floor by vines.

"Kin, what's going on?" Lin Chung shouted.

"I'm not sure! But it can't be good." I shouted back.

A woman with long black hair and silver eyes appeared out of the wind.

"You could not protect the flowers from a greedy human-"The blacked haired woman said calmly.

"Please, give me one more chance! It was all Highroller's fault!" The red haired woman blubbered.

"You know the penalty for this crime." The killer wasps zoomed past us and headed for the woman.

"NOOOOO!" The woman began to scream in pain and terror as the wasps swarmed around her. As it did, the room began to crumble. Our chains fell off the wall.

"What now?" Kow-Loon asked

"What do you think?" I shouted as we all ran out the exit Highroller came in. We got out of the temple.

"Hey, why did it take longer to get out then to get in?" Kow-Loon asked

"Once the true guardian is revealed, all traps and mazes are replaced with a single hall way." I answered

"Why does that happen?" Goldeneye asked.

"Because normally, no one makes it out alive when she shows up." I said.

"That's really freaky!" Archer Lee said as we ran out of the temple and joined our friends.

"What's going on? The temple is crumbling!" Sonia shouted.

"Highroller showed up. Which brings me to this; why didn't you stop him?" I ask

"We didn't know he showed up. These two started fighting and got pushed into a thorn bush so Yaksha and I had to pull them out." Alpha Girl said

"That explains it." Goldeneye said

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Mighty Ray asked

"I'm not sure. I know the temple will collapse upon itself if one of the flowers dies, but I'm not certain that will happen." I said

We heard a loud crash behind us and we all turned to see the temple collapsing upon itself. We also heard terrorized screams from Highroller, The Zebra Brothers, and the two chameleons.

"We need to-" I stopped short when I saw the chameleons and Highroller run out.

"Dang." Sonia said

"Where are the Zebra Brothers?" One chameleon asked. Even though Highroller, Jumpy, Goldeneye, and I heard it.

"Who cares, let's get out of here before-" Highroller started

"Ahem." He turned to me. "I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you." I growled at him. He looked at me in fear before running off screaming with the two chameleons in tow. He dropped the flower in my hand.

"All's well that ends well." Mighty Ray smiled. Alpha Girl glanced at the now destroyed temple.

"In a way…" She commented.

"Where… Are… Zebras?" Jumpy asked concerned.

"Yeah, the chameleons did have a point. I don't see them." I said.

"Maybe we should go in and look for them." Sonia said.

"What? Look for those striped weenies! No way!" Mighty Ray protested.

"Sonia? Yaksha?" I glanced at them.

"With pleasure." Sonia smiled before she used her tongue to smack Mighty Ray.

"OW!" Mighty Ray shouted.

"That never gets old." Sonia smiled before she, Muscle Lee, and Archer Lee walked toward the temple.

"I always wonder what it would be like if those two actually got along." I say as Mighty Ray, Jumpy, and Goldeneye follow them.

"We wouldn't need to be here." Kow-Loon remarked dryly.

"True, very true." I said as the rest of us went into the ruins.

A few minutes later…

"I'm starting to think maybe they snuck out another way." Alpha Girl said.

"That is a possibility. We haven't found them, but we only have been searching a few minutes." Lin Chung says.

" Sorry I got you guys into this mess." I said.

"Don't blame yourself. We were doing just fine until Highroller showed up." Kow-Loon said

"All sorts of bad things happen when Highroller shows up." Alpha Girl remarks dryly.

I nod and walk a bit further into the ruins. I hear quite sobs a ways away and tip-toe silently over to the sound.

I see Sparky Black kneeling by his brother, who lies motionless by a large chunk of rock, weeping. I duck behind what used to be a beam.

"Come on, Sparky White! Wake Up, Please! You need to wake up!" Sparky Black shakes his brother and continues to sob. I gasp as it hits me what happens.

Sparky White got struck by the rock. He's not going to wake up.

"_Unless…"_ I glance down at the flower. "_Those two need this more than Peacock Queen."_ I think to myself.

"No, you can't do this to me!" Sparky Black shouts.

"I can help." I say silently as I step out.

"What could **you** possibly do?" Sparky Black snarls at me. I show him the flower. He looks at me suspiciously.

"It can bring someone back from the dead. If you know how to use its power." I walk over to them. Sparky Black steps in between me and his brother. "You have to trust me. I'm not going to hurt him, I swear." I promise him. He glares at me, but steps aside. I kneel beside Sparky White's body.

"Are you sure you know what to do?" He asks me.

"I've done this before." I assure him. I move Sparky's White's limp fingers until they grasp the flowers stem. I pinch the tip of the stem closets to the petals.

"What now?" Sparky White asks.

"Watch this." I say softly. I take a deep breath and begin to sing softly.

_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine_

The flower starts to glow a pale gold color._  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

Heal what has been hurt

A golden light engulfs Sparky White_  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine_

What once was mine

Sparky White's eyes begin to flutter open.

"Brother?" Sparky Black asks

"What just happened?" Sparky White asked

"Brother!" Sparky Black hugged his brother. I smiled.

"_It's amazing how close those two are…"_I thought.

"I suppose you want us to join Big Green now, huh?" Sparky Black asked.

"Why would I?" I ask. This catches them both off guard.

"Because… You just brought my brother back from the dead." Sparky Black said

"Yeah… Wait, I was what now?" Sparky White asks.

"If you guys would rather stay and be the loyal servants of a man who does nothing but mistreat and abuse you, I can understand your wishes." I say. Both zebras exchange glances.

"You would do that?" Sparky White says.

"I am doing just that." I start to walk away. "But, if Highroller turn and ran and didn't even come back to look for you two, why would you stay with him?" I ask.

Both zebras look taken back, but start to think about what I said. I walk back to where the others were, but find only Lin Chung there.

"How much of that did you see?" I ask him.

"Just enough." He smiles at me. "We better get the others and head back to Big Green." Lin Chung says. I smile and nod.

A few hours later. At Big Green…

"I can't believe you didn't get the flower!" Peacock Queen shouts at me.

"Are you not listening? Kin did get the flower, but chose to bring back one of the Zebra Brother's from death." Mighty Ray said coming to my defense.

"Now what am I going to do? My feathers will take weeks to grow back!" Peacock Queen shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me," Sheep Queen stepped in. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I heard about your accident today, Peacock Queen. So, I made you this." Sheep Queen smiled and handed Peacock Queen a yellow sweater. Peacock Queen put it on. Aside from missing her tail feathers, she looked like she did before the incident.

"Thank You, Sheep Queen. This will have to do until my feathers grow back." Peacock Queen smiled. With that, She and Sheep Queen left the room.

"Kin, Lin Chung told me what you did for Sparky White." Commander Apetrully said.

"In my defense, Sparky White was-" I started

"And I'm very proud of you." Commander Apetrully said

"You're what now?" I asked completely clueless.

"Sacrificing the last living flower to save and innocent animal was very kind and brave of you. It shows that you are a true hero with a heart of pure gold. And I believe I speak for everyone when I say: I'm proud of you!" Commander says happily.

"Yeah, that was really kind of you." Alpha Girl said

"I probably wouldn't have saved a zebra, but good job." Mighty Ray gives me a thumbs up.

"Heart of Gold. Truer words have never been spoken." Sonia hugs me and I hug back. I glance at Lin Chung. He smiles and nods his head. I smile back.

**Before any of you ask, yes I used the song from Tangled and I was inspired by the scene in The Hunger Games when Glimmer gets attacked by the traker jakers for the death of the physical temple guardian.**

**I also apologize for the late update.**

**I started this on 14****th****, but… a family emergency with my Grandma came up. So, I had to go say good-bye to her. So, this chapter is dedicated to my Grandma and Grandpa**

**Charles and Jeanine Miles. May they rest in peace.**

**Review. Please, for Charles and Jean's youngest grandchild? :'(**


	9. Snake Castle II

**I want to thank you guys for your understanding. When I published the last chapter I was going through a ruff tine. But, I'm happy now! Anyway, to:**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Ice wolf: Thanks! And it took me awhile to find the exact lyrics; I kept coming up with joke lyrics. And yeah, I'm alright!**

**Iceshadow911247: It was pretty long. Sorry Rachel, Kin's just that good. I do a lot of deadpanning don't I? And you got that right! I had to put Highroller in sometime. She is the only smart one on that side of the war. I actually like the zebra's. That's why I make them such big parts of my stories. Yeah, that's where I got the tangled idea from. The Zebra's did not join. And thanks for Gray *Gives him back to you via tiny mail box.* Gray: Get me away from this crazy chic! He did help me with coping and homework! X)**

**Ok, I had so many ideas for this chapter, I just didn't know which one to do first. So, I finally settled on this one…**

Kin's POV. Big Green's Media Room…

I sat on Yaksha, who shaped himself into a chair, and watched Sonia play her flute along to Snake King's rattle tail and the Do-Re-Mi band's music.

Once they finished, Yaksha and I applauded silently. Snake King went over to a microphone. "That was the Do-Re-Mi band with special guest Mystique Sonia and yours truly. See you folks tomorrow." Snake King slithered away from the microphone as the Do-Re-Mi band made their leave.

"You guys were fantastic!" I smiled as I hoped off of Yaksha and he went over to Sonia.

"Thanks, Kin!" Sonia said as Yaksha hoped back on her head.

"Glad you liked the performance!" Snake King slithered over to me.

"It was my pleasure to watch your majesty. I just wished I could play an instrument." I frowned slightly.

"Hey wait a minute! You can! Remember, when we were little, you used to play the tambourine!" Sonia smiled.

"Oh yeah… But it's been so long since I played. I don't know if I could play." I said.

"Why don't we find out?" Snake King handed me a tambourine. "I can teach you how to play, if you're willing to learn." Snake King smiled at me.

I looked at the tambourine then at snake king and smiled. I hugged Snake King. "Thank You, Thank You, Snake King!" I said happily.

"Aw! Look Yaksha, Kin has that Sparkle in her eye!" Sonia laughed as I started to play. "Wow, Kin you're a natural!" Sonia smiled.

"Good beat!" Snake King started to make his own beat while Sonia began to play her flute to our beat.

Lin Chung's POV. First Squad Briefing Room…

Sonia and Kin danced around each other as they played their respective instruments, and then bowed as we applauded.

"Kin… Very… Amazing!" Jumpy smiled.

"Thanks Jumpy, I've learned a lot from Snake King already!" Kin smiled.

"When we were little, her parents always teased her about practically being born with a Tambourine in her hand." Sonia laughed.

"I just picked it up one day and the rest is history! I think…" Kin laughed.

"Let me try!" Mighty Ray started to reach for Kin's tambourine.

"No way! You'll break it." Kin said.

"No I won't!" Mighty Ray said.

"I still don't want you to play it." Kin muttered as she took a seat by me.

"Where's Mr. NoHands?" Kin asked me.

"Last I knew he was planning strategies with Woo." I said. That's when the metal statue of Commander Apetrully popped up from the table and the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Kin asked

"First Squad there is trouble at Snake Castle! You need to get here as soon as possible!" Commander Apetrully voice shouted as the statue disappeared.

"Snake Castle? But Sonia and I were with Snake King three hours ago." Kin sounded as puzzled as we all were.

"Did Snake King do anything after you two left?' I asked.

"He said he was going out for a walk." Sonia said.

"Do you think the zebras had anything to do with this?" Mighty Ray asked.

"No doubt." Kin said.

"We'll find out when we get there. First Squad… Deploy." I said as we all jumped down our launch tubes.

Kin's POV. Outside Snake Castle…

"Well, it's now or never." I said. We were about to enter when:

"Wait! Snake King turned us all into eggs last time we were here, there's no doubt he'll do it again." Sonia frowned.

"She's got a point. Even if we don't look them in the eye, they'll make us." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Hey, I got it!" Mighty Ray pulled his bandana down in front of his eyes.

"That's actually a pretty good idea, Banana Breath." Sonia admitted.

"But what are the rest of us gonna use?" I asked.

"Yaksha and I are covered, but what about you three?" Sonia asked.

"These… work… perfectly!" Jumpy pointed to some old cloths inside the castle. We went inside and tore them into three separate strips.

"We'll put them on when we get to the throne room." Lin Chung said. We all agreed and headed inside the castle.

Outside the Throne Room…

"How're we gonna see?" I asked Lin Chung.

"We just have to let our other senses take control. You'll be fine." He smiled at me and we both put our blind folds on and stepped into the throne room.

"Do you guys hear anything?" Sonia asked as we made our way into the throne room.

"I-"Before I could answer I ran right into a box and fell straight to the floor. "I don't know about hearing, but I do feel a box." The others laughed slightly at this.

"Wait… Snake army… In Boxes!" Jumpy shouted.

"Uh-Oh." Sonia and I said in unison before something hit me in the same spot I'd been injured before, hard.

"I'll show you!" Sonia shouted while I groan in pain.

"Kin, are you ok?" Mighty Ray asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But it seems everyone aims for my stomach when I'm fighting." I said.

"The irony in it all." I could practically here him smiling.

"Wipe that grin off your face Banana for a Brain!" I growl.

"GAH!" Sonia shrieked and a box lid closes.

"Sonia? Oh No!" I shouted as I just barley dodged a snake.

"The snakes must have found a way to remove our blindfolds. First Squad, be extra cautious." Lin Chung commanded. I heard two more lids slam shut. Mighty Ray and Jumpy were turned into eggs! "Mighty Ray? Jumpy?" Lin Chung shouted.

"Lin Chung, I'm still here!" I shouted reassuringly.

'Are you alright? I heard the-"Lin Chung shouted

"Physically, yes. Pride wise, not really." I frowned. I heard Lin Chung start to struggle. Lin Chung, are y-"A snake wrapped its tail around my wrist tightly and yank me down to the floor.

"Make sure she can't escape, she's one heck of a fighter." Snake King advised his subjects. Another one did the same to my other arm.

"Snake King let me go, please!" I shouted as I attempted to struggle, but I couldn't.

"Good Job, Snake King." Sparky Black's voice came from behind me.

"I thought I smelled something striped, stupid, and rotten." I snapped.

"You got it from here, Snake King." Sparky White said.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked. That's when the snake, wearing what I think was a punching glove, punched me right in the stomach while many more did the same while others, luckily they weren't venomous, bite me. All the while I screamed in pain.

Lin Chung's POV…

I struggled as hard as I could, but the snake managed to yank my blindfold off. I caught a glimpse of his eyes but then I heard it, Kin was screaming. "Kin?" I turned to see two snakes holding her arms while many other snakes were punching and biting her while she tried to struggle to no avail. Even though her blindfold was still on, I could tell she was crying because of the pain. "Kin! Don't you hurt her!" I grabbed my sniper and shout at the snakes who were torturing her. Once they were out of the way, I used my Harmonic energy to get the snakes to release their grip on her. Once she was free I ran to shield her from the attacks.

"L-Lin Chung? I-Is that you?" Kin sniffled. I glance down to see her bleeding slightly.

"It's me. Are you ok?" I asked.

"I-I-I'm not sure." She admitted.

"When we get back

"Snake King, why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!" Kin shouted to Snake King.

"I would never be friends with… with someone who thinks I look like a rotting vine or someone who doesn't trust me." Snake King sad sadly.

"Snake King, I would never say that. I think you're lovable and handsome and I trust you with all my heart." Kin says whole heartily.

"I… I don't believe you." Snake King said.

"Then," Kin slowly inched her way over to Snake King. "Let me prove it." She started to remove her blindfold, but I stopped her.

"Kin, are you sure?" I whispered.

"Lin Chung, trust me." Kin whispers back. I glance at Snake King and then back at her. I smile and allow her to continue her actions.

She tentatively removed her blindfold; I prayed Snake King wouldn't turn her into an egg. He didn't even attempt to.

"I trusted that you wouldn't turn me into an egg." Kin smiles as she hugs Snake King.

"But why did you and Mystique Sonia say I look like a rotting vine?" Snake King asked.

"Sonia never said that! And I never did either!" Kin insisted as I helped her to her feet.

"Yes she did!" We all turned to see to card-board cut outs of Sonia and Kin.

"She thinks you're dumb!" One cut-out apparently said.

"Dumber than a watermelon!" The other one apparently said. Kin walked over and yanked up The Zebra Brothers.

"I cannot believe I allowed myself to be fooled by your lies!" Snake King hissed.

"Do not be so hard on yourself your majesty; lying is as easy as breathing for these two." I remarked dryly.

"Now I wonder," Kin set the two zebras on boxes, which were unused and had two springs sticking out, and pushed down on their heads. "If we can say the same about flying." Kin smiled as she released them. They were sent screaming through the roof.

"Now, about our friends?" I asked.

"Done and Done." Snake King nodded to his subjects and they were released.

"Kin, you're- you're bleeding!" Sonia said in an alarmed way.

"What… happened?" Jumpy asked.

Kin and I exchanged glances before Kin smiled sheepishly. "Let's just go back to Big Green."

Kin's POV. Big Green nursery…

"Careful Kin, they might be a bit wild." Cat King advised me as I picked up his three little kittens.

"Cat King, they're-"I stopped short as the three kittens climbed up my arms and up my head. One nestled into my neck and shoulders and curled up to take a nap, one climbed onto my head and started to purr loudly, while the other one started to play with my hair. "I've been wrong before." I laughed.

"Cat King, could you come here for a moment? I need your help on this information on Cats." Woo the Wise called from another room.

"Coming! Kin, would you mind…?" Cat King started to asked.

"You don't even have to ask." I nodded. As Cat King left the room, I noticed Lin Chung, who'd been silent the entire time, sitting in a chair looking at me and smiling. I noticed something behind him.

"What'cha smiling about?" I ask.

"Just admiring how well you are with kids." Lin Chung laughed.

"Well, I'm not about to let them die of boredom." I laugh. "What's that thing behind you?" I asked. He showed me a painting of me playing with the kittens. "You amaze me with your ability." I smiled.

"Thank You." He se it behind him.

"I… I think I should be thanking you."

"What do you mean?" He asks me.

"You saved me from those snakes. Who knows what they would've done if you didn't step in!" I smile.

"Well… I think you saved me more than I saved you." Lin Chung said.

Huh?"

"One of the snakes… he yanked my blindfold off. I was about to be turned into an egg… but I heard you scream and I snapped out of. So, in a way, you helped me." For the dumbest reason, I blushed.

"Let's just agree that we help each other out. Ok?" I ask. He laughs.

"Ok."

**I've wanted to update this for awhile. Now, a problem. Tell me which chapter idea I should do first. I don't know which one I should do.**

**1: Kin gets kidnapped by the Commander of Darkness. Based off of Enter the Dragon.**

**2: Kin and the males of First Squad, Sonia won't be in this chapter, get stuck in an Aphrodite cave. Inspired by a friend of mines story **

**3: Kin and Mighty Ray team up to save the rest of First Squad and Commander Apetrully. Kin will majorly burn Highroller in this one.**

**4: First Squad and Kin are haunted by a creepy dummy or puppet or whatever they are. Based off ****The Night of the Living Dummy**** by ****R.L. Stine**

**I'll update Burning Embers next. Either this weekend or next week.**


	10. The Distraction

**Ok, since I didn't get a true winner in the poll last chapter, I'll upload the ideas based on who review first.**

**First will be the one Iceshadow911247 voted for.**

**Second will be the one ice wolf voted for. But go to the bottom, I have to tell you something.**

**Then the one LinkinPark X voted for.**

**Finally, the one no one voted for. The one I like second best of all.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know I will…**

Lin Chung's POV. First Squad Briefing Room…

I tossed yet another paintbrush aside. I was trying to paint another picture but none of the brushes I had tried would capture the muses' beauty. Mystique Sonia was currently doing push-ups, Mighty Ray was throwing some darts at a dart board, and Jumpy was daydreaming. I couldn't tell what Kin was doing but I heard shuffling on the floor behind me and figured she was doing something.

"None of these brushes will capture the beauty of my muse!" I groaned.

I heard the port-hole open. Mr. NoHands walked in.

"Have any of you seen Commander Apetrully?" He asked

"He told me he was going to a festival." Sonia said

"Well, as long as he isn't in-"He noticed something behind me. "Kin… what are you doing?" We all turned around. Kin was sitting on the floor. She sighed and shuffled out of the way.

She used most of the paintbrushes that I thrown aside to construct a miniature replica of Big Green. I smiled slightly.

"You weren't using them…" Kin said softly to me.

"I don't mind. It's actually very well constructed." I told her.

"Really?" Kin smiled. I nodded.

Mighty Ray was about to say something before the alarm went off.

Kin's POV…

We really need to get a bell collar or something for Commander Apetrully.

How many times does he have to get captured? Here's what happened:

Commander Apetrully was on his way to visit a human village to help celebrate some sort of festival. The village lived closed to Bear Castle, so Commander went too hopefully smooth things over if any trouble should arise. And oh boy, did trouble arise. Highroller, the Zebra Brothers, and Bearstomp and the Bear Army showed up, took the village and Commander Apetrully hostage.

His distress signal was sent out a few moments ago. You gotta love turtle speed.

"STOP!" Mr. NoHands shouted. Our turtles came to a screeching halt.

"What is it, Mr. NoHands?" I asked

"Look, two paths." We all took notice of the paths. One led to the village, we heard screams of terror coming from this path, and another one led to who knows what, we heard the zebras laughing down this one.

"The Commander could be down either one of these paths." Sonia said.

"Split… Up!" Jumpy said.

"Yeah, great idea Jumpy! Me and Mighty Ray will take the path that the zebra dorks are on, you guys go check on the village people." I said.

"We'll meet back here if anything goes wrong." Lin Chung said me and Mighty Ray were just about to leave when Sonia stopped us.

"Kin please don't do anything to drastic." Sonia said.

"Sonia! I am offended that you think that I would do something like that!" I smirked deviously and hopped on my turtle and left.

After we were out of ear shot Mighty Ray leaned over to me. "You had your fingers crossed, didn't you?"

I showed him my crossed fingers. "Never underestimate me, Mighty Ray. Never underestimate me…" I smiled.

A little later…

Mighty Ray and I were hiding in a brush. The Commander was tied up and the zebras were marching around him with their Ghost Lanterns slung over their shoulders. I glanced up. Full Moon.

"I've got an idea." I whispered.

"Of course you would." Mighty Ray smiled.

"It's a full moon and those two zebras got their lanterns-"I started

"Your point is?"

"Let's take 'em!" I whispered/hissed.

"Come again?" He asked appalled

"We'll ask/threaten them into telling us how they work." I tell him.

"You can, I'll just use my mightiest weapon of all!" Mighty Ray smirks cockily.

"Your magical, electrical eye balls?" I laugh. He nods. "I just hope I can figure out how to use them." I say.

"What do you want me to do?" Mighty Ray asks eagerly.

"Go out there and show those zebras what Mighty Ray can do!" This seems to make him happy, for he jumped out with a banana in hand and chocked it down.

"I AM MIGHTY RAY! FEAR MY EYEBALLS!" He shouted. I smiled.

"He's got spunk, I'll give him that." I smile. I dart out and grab the commander just as Mighty Ray blast the zebras.

"Kin! Mighty Ray! Thank Goodness you're here!" Commander said relieved.

"Do you ever doubt us?" I asked once I cut him free. I turned to see Mighty Ray tying up the Zebras.

"I can't believe you let him tie us up!" Sparky White shouted.

"Me? You let us let him tie us up!" Sparky Black shouted as the two proceeded to argue.

I stepped in front of them. "Alright, let's make this easier on ourselves. Give me your Full Moon Lanterns. Now."

"WHAT?!" Sparky White shouted

"NEVER! They're only to be used for good." Sparky Black protested

"So why are you using them?" Mighty Ray asked.

"I'm not joking. Give me your lanterns." I demanded.

"No way!" The zebras turned their head. I was done playing nice. I grabbed them by the neck and growled at them. Without hesitation, they tossed the lanterns on the ground below me.

"Thank You, boys." I dropped them and picked up the lanterns. I turned around. "Alright Mighty Ray,"

"No Way! I'm not going anywhere near those things!" Mighty Ray protested.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, fine! Can these things be used by a single person and how do they work?" I asked the zebras.

"We'll never tell you!" Sparky Black protested. I glared at them and motioned to take one step closer when:

"Alright! They can be used by one person!" Sparky White shouted

"And just imagine in general what you want to happen, and those things will take care of the rest!" Sparky Black shouted.

"Ok, so what would happen, if I do this?" I closed my eyes, tightened my grip on the lanterns, and imagined them getting smaller.

With one lantern glowing blue and the other glowing red, they shrunk down to size I wanted them. Soon, they were small enough to tuck into my sleeves. Which I did.

"Ok, you got the lanterns. But now what are you going to do with them?" Commander asked.

"Yeah?" Sparky White asked

"What?" Sparky Black asked

"Well, first of all," Since I tucked the two lanterns in my selves. My hands glowed their respected colors. Soon, the two zebras had red and blue muzzles over them.

"Nice." Mighty Ray commented.

"Second; a few minutes ago, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. So, I wanna go check on the rest of First Squad. See if they need any help." I told them.

"We will do just this, but Kin, you must promise not to do anything to severe." Commander told me.

"Commander… I promise I will not do anything to severe, unless you give me the command to do so." I told him.

"Good! Now, we better get going." Commander said hoping on his turtle. When he was out of ear shot, Mighty Ray turned to me.

"You had your fingers crossed again, didn't you?" Mighty Ray smiled

"You know me so well!" I smirked and showed him my crossed fingers.

A little later…

"Something ain't right…" Mighty Ray observed. We were the only ones back where we were supposed to meet.

"Yeah, the rest of First Squad should be here by now. It didn't take long for us to rescue you Commander. It took us longer to get here than save you. The rest of First Squad should've been here." I said

"Do you think…?" Commander started

"We better go down this path. See if there in trouble." I said.

At the human village. Hiding in a brush…

The bear army had tied up all the humans and placed them in a position to watch First Squad. The rest of First Squad was hung in a cage above a spiked platform.

"Maybe we could break the bars?" Mighty Ray questioned.

"No, then how would the rest of First Squad get out. That platform is too dangerous. We got to get rid of that platform first…" Commander said.

I thought about it for a while. I glanced down at the Ghost Lanterns which were tucked in my sleeves. Then I glanced at the spiked platform.

"What would happen if I…?" I imagined the platform disappearing silently. Soon, in a puff of blue and red smoke, it vanished and reappeared a few dozen yards behind the three of us.

"Nice Job, Kin!" Mighty Ray smiled.

"Ok, I gotta plan. You two try and figure out a way to free First Squad." I explained.

"And you'll distract Highdroller and the bears?" Commander asked

"Yep,"

"Hey, Hey, HEY! Where did the platform go?" Highroller shouted. We smiled slightly.

"Here it goes nothing. Give me two minutes," I silently crept out and snuck into the village. When I found a little shack to hide behind, I glanced at the humans and bears.

"_That's a pretty large army of bears,"_ I thought _"Let's see if I can change that…"_ I imagined that the bears were the ones tied up and not the humans. With a bright flash of light, that's what happened.

The humans cheered as Highroller shouted. "What's going on?! Who is responsible for this?!"

I smirked and waltzed out so everyone could see me. I saw the Commander and Mighty Ray, out of the corner of my eyes, start to tip-toe toward the cage.

"S'up, Shorty?" I asked casually.

"Yeah, that figures!" Highroller shrugged.

"Well what do ya know? Highroller actually learned how to think!" I smirked.

Mighty Ray gave me thumbs up and I smiled.

"Now, what will it take for you to get in that cage?" Highroller asked

"Um… how about… you go back in your coffin!" I smiled. The villagers, First Squad, and even Bearstomp laughed. Mighty Ray and the Commander stayed silent but smiled.

"You're despicable!" Highroller snarled0.

"And you're a short, cavity-filled, little baby." I shot right back. Highroller fumed. That's when I realized Mighty Ray and the Commander, silently, were able to bust open the cage.

"Who do you think you are?!" Highroller fumed.

I smirked. "The distraction."

Before he realized what was happening, Mighty Ray pinned his arms behind his back. "Hey, let me go!" Highroller shouted

"Nice work, Kin!" Commander complimented.

"Thanks for saving us, you guys." Sonia complimented me.

"Sonia, it was-"I started

"You had your fingers crossed when I told you to not do anything drastic, didn't you?" Sonia asked.

I was slightly shocked at the fact she knew this. I glanced at Mighty Ray, who was holding back a snicker. I glanced down at the ground. "Maybe…"

Sonia shook her head, but stifled a small laugh. Jumpy's eyes widened.

"Kin! Look-"Before Jumpy could finish bears I hadn't tied up grabbed First Squad and the Commander and hauled them up off the ground and I felt something rapped its' arm around my waist pinned me against him and then I noticed that there was a dagger against my throat. I glanced up and saw Bearstomp glaring down at me.

"I should've seen this one coming." I said silently. Highroller, who was now free of Mighty Ray's grasp, walked over to me.

"I don't know how you did any of that, but if any of you- and I mean _any_!- Kin, is going to have a very _painful_ Harvest Festival…" Highroller smirked. I noticed Lin Chung and the other members of First Squad try to struggle out of the bears grasp. Lin Chung most of all.

Well, at least I figured out what the festival was for. Then I realized something. Apparently, Commander and Mighty Ray realized it too. I still had the Ghost Lanterns tucked in my sleeves. And Highroller didn't know!

I smiled. "Sorry Highdroller, I just don't feel like dying today." He turned to me in confusion and Bearstomp, ever so slightly, pressed the dagger a bit tighter to my neck (Not enough to cause pain or death, though) and I imagined the last of the bear army and Highroller be tied up and hung in a cage like First Squad was. With a big puff of smoke, First Squad and the Commander fell to the ground and I fell onto my back.

Mighty Ray recovered first, probably because he knew what was going on, and helped me to my feet. Then we both glanced over to see the Highroller and the rest of the bears were hanging tied up and hanging in a cage above a spiked platform.

Mighty Ray and I high-fived. "Nice Job."

Lin Chung walked up to me. "Kin, how did you do that?"

"Well, it's thanks to-"I started. Highroller interrupted by shouting foul language at me. I sighed. "Hold on." Without even much thought, a blue and red muzzle appeared on Highroller. He wasn't too happy about that. "Anyway, it was thanks to these." I said pulling out the Ghost Lanterns and re-growing them to normal size. The other members of First Squad started to laugh.

"You stole the Ghost Lanterns?" Mr. NoHands asked.

"I didn't _steal_ them. I _borrowed_ them. There's a huge difference, you know." I smirked.

"That's what she would always say before we got in trouble." Sonia remarked.

I smiled at her. Then I had a brilliant Idea. "Hold on, I got an Idea." I walked over to the cage. I heard Sonia say: "Correction. That's what she used to say before we got in trouble."

I set the lanterns where Highroller could see them. He looked wide-eyed at what he saw before him. "Could you please give these back to the Zebra brothers? It would kill me if you didn't!" I pouted slightly. Highroller shouted something but it was muffled and he shook the cage violently.

I giggled at this. Then I heard Lin Chung say: "We should be going back to Big Green."

Lin Chung's POV. First Squad Briefing Room…

I had finally found something that would help capture the beauty of my muse. And, with where she was sitting, I could capture a perfect painting of her.

"So, how'd you convince the Zebras to give you the lanterns?" Sonia asked.

"I might have threatened them… I didn't harm them or anything! I swear! I just was getting worried about you guys." Kin said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Kin. You're not in trouble. Just, promise us that you won't do anything like this again." Mr. NoHands said.

Kin sighed. But she promised anyway. Then, Mr. NoHands retired to bed. When he did, Mighty Ray turned to Kin.

"Fingers Crossed?" He raised a brow.

Kin looked surprised. But then she smiled and showed us all her crossed fingers. "You're good at this game."

**Merry Christmas everyone! And don't worry! I'm on brake now and I'm working on my other Hero: 108 stories! Oh, and check out **_**The Perfect Gift**_**. It's another one of my stories and I'm sure you'll love it!**

**And ice wolf, about the chapter you wanted, I haven't read any **_**Goosebumps**_** books since I was ten. And I just don't know how I can write that chapter. So I was wondering if you'd mind if I based the next chapter off of the very first episode of **_**Gravity Falls**_**. Would that be cool? Just tell me what you think. Because, believe me, I want to write that chapter, I just don't think I can pull it off. I just heard of the Dummy thing from my friend in 5****th**** grade. Either leave your answer in the review or PM me.**

**Other than that, I wish you all a Merry Christmas Eve and a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
